KazokuGetsu Guild Love Story o3o
by LaserFreakXD
Summary: ElsEve. This is a somewhat true story about 2 people in this guild I'm in on the game, Elsword. I have accomplished in making someone's dreams come true (It's not Kitty but I'm publishing this anyways xD ) Please Note: There is a lot of randomness and some events never happened (I said SOME). Please enjoy reading this fanfiction, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy typing this :D
1. How they met

**Me: Herrow, this is my first ever fanfic for Elsword. So please don't judge me if I do this wrong ^**

**PikaChung: I would say that everyone will judge chu ^^^^^ :D**

**Me: No pie for u then *^***

**Pikachung:QQ **

**Me: Now be a good pikachung or else I'll kill you off**

**PikaChung: I'm Too OP For you, You Cant Kill Me :D**

**Me: Sadly it's true...**

**Kitty: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY WRITING THIS**

**Me: Kitty, this is for the blackmail xD**

**Kitty: -.-**

**Coatman: Kitty~**

**Everyone but Coatman: o-o**

**Jeli: -watches and eats popcorn-**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer**

**Random people: She doesn't own elsword. Just the events happening**

**Me: o-o thank you...?**

**Characters:**

**HelloKitty54-Code Electra (Lowest Rank in the Guild o-o)**

**Coatman- Lord Knight (2****nd**** Highest Rank in Guild)**

**LightLover12-Code Battle Seraph (Superior than Kitty 2****nd**** Highest Rank =w=)**

**OPikaChungOo- Tactical Trooper (Guild Master Highest Rank :D)**

**BluJeli- Void Princess (Awesome Jelly Also 4****th**** Highest Rank)**

**RecklessFish- Reckless Fist (LF Fish/ 2****nd**** Highest in guild/tied with LightLover12)**

Once there was a Code Electra named Kitty and a Lord Knight named Coatman. This is the story on how their lives changed...

**Kitty's POV**

I was recently invited to spar with Pika, Light and some random guy that I don't know. When I entered the room, my eyes instantly looked in the direction the guy. I don't know what I was feeling at that moment, but I quickly denied it. I studied him closely from a distance. He was wearing strong-looking armor, a white fox tail and a cape (Coatman: I'm not sure that was what I was wearing at the time Me: I'm sorry I forgot what you had as armor so I just wrote the things I remembered QWQ Coatman: It's ok -pats head-) I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I've never seen someone so handsome before. I was wearing weak armor, and neko ears (Kitty: I couldn't find any better armor to wear ok? Me: Get new armor =w= Kitty: I just explained why -.- Me: Get. New. Armor. Kitty. Kitty: At least I have cat ears xD Me: GET NEW ARMOR DAMMIT YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO BE MY SLAVE) I was ashamed to be in the same room as him and if someone compared us, he would come out on top. Of course, Pika slapped me in the face for no reason at all (Kitty: WHAT THE HELL? Me: It's part of the story =w= Kitty: doesn't mean that PikaChung has to slap me in the face -.- Me: It's my fanfic so be quiet slave or else I will get my VC *^* -kitty puts her hands up to surrender- Me: good :3)

I was gonna speak to the fabulous man but then a certain person came out of nowhere and threw a fish at me. That was the whole reason he lost his fish. After that random moment, I attempted to speak again, but the words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't say a thing to him...

Coatman: hi

His voice was so enchanting, that the statement that I was originally going to say to him, has vanished from my mind.

Kitty: h-h-hi

Then I fainted. (-Pikachung Throws Popcorn- "Boring!"- Me: don't do that now, it gets interesting later PikaChung: But it's SO BORING Me: I'll give you some pie =w= PikaChung: OK! NOW GIMME :OOO -hands him pie-)

**Coatman's POV**

For no particular reason at all, the girl I just greeted fainted. At the corner of my eye, Light and Jeli were giving us strange looks

Light and Jeli: **ummm... What**** just happened?! o-o**

I bent down to where she was laying down and waited patiently for her to regain consciousness.

**Kitty's POV**

I woke up to find myself near his bare chest. (Kitty: wait why is Coatman half-naked? Me: IDK just go along with it or I'll kill you off like other fanfics do Kitty: =.='') My heart was beating so fast and my face was turning as red as a tomato. I scrambled up and avoided his glance.

Coatman: -smirks at Kitty- Aren't you going to thank me for staying behind to see if you were alright?

I quickly looked around and saw that we were the only 2 there. I mutter out a thank you, then quickly ran away as fast as I could.

**Me: Goddammit! That took a while, but I did it -imagines people cheering-**

**Everyone Else: what is she doing?**

**Me: Now I can use this for blackmail =w=**

**Coatman: For who?**

**Me: For Kitty**

**Everyone Other than Kitty and Me: -looks at Kitty-**

**Kitty: What did I do to you ;-;**

**PikaChung: Everything**

**Me: Nah, it was because she was pissing me off a lot and I'm such an awesome master**

**Kitty: Oh thanks(!)**

**Me: you're welcome =x=**

**Kitty: -.-**

**Anyways, when I first 'tried' to publish it, the story randomly deleted itself and I had to wait until the next day to post it again o-o At least I have more time to plan the story out with Jeli xD Please R & R and also correct me with some mistakes (was too lazy to proof-read it myself ) If it gets reviews then I will post this on Facebook for Kitty to see (I seriously want to see her reaction)=w= I will try and post new chapters every few days and if you don't understand anything, feel free to ask me oxo**

******Replies to Reviews (I was getting too confused on which review went for which chapter DX)**

******Rinkushido: Thank you for your kind comment =w= Yesh I also believe that it happens too on Elsword and pretty much Kitty and Coatman are already a couple (All we need to do now is wait for the wedding system to come out and we can make them official xD) Anyways, I'm sure that Kitty hates me a lot now but we agreed that if we reviewed each other's stories then it's even (not even but at least I'm getting free review xD and if she doesn't, I have more blackmail waiting for her)**

******Harueve: ...IDK what that means... what be this dialog text you're talking about owo and you don't have to be in the guild to be in the story .w. I just base the chapters on funny/trolling events that happen on Elsword or stuff I made up =w=**


	2. Phone call

**Me: Herrow again random people of the internet**

**Everyone Except Me: WHY YOU NO MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER?**

**Me: I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME QAQ**

**?: -pats head- at least you're trying your best**

**Me: Thank you! -hugs- I knew you would understand me =w=**

**?: -awkwardly hugs- Just promise me you'll level me up on Elsword ok?**

**Me: Sure, but it's so hard leveling you up now DX**

**Reckless: WHESH MY FISH?! **

**Everyone Else: It's explained in the precious chapter**

**Reckless: -quickly runs to read chapter-**

**Jeli: ummmm that was awkward =_=**

**Pika: -walking past eating pie- ohai Ace**

**Ace: Hi. Do you mind letting go of me now?**

**Me: Whoops sorry -lets go- I just can't help it! Your explosions are awesome x3**

**Ace: I know they are -satisfied look- **

**Kitty: NUUUUUU WHY ARE YOU HERE? QAQ**

**Ace: cuz I am xD Yo Reckless, do the disclaimer.**

**Reckless: Shedoesn'townanything **

**Coatman's POV**

Kitty ran away from me. Is she like this to everyone she just meets? Oh well, even though she's kinda weird, she does it in a kawaii way. Then I realised I forgot to ask for her phone number -face palm- so I went to Jeli to ask if she knew. It turned out she did and I saved her number in my contact list as 'my little kitty'. I decided to call her to see if Jeli gave me the right number.

**Jeli's POV**

I'm not sure why Coatman would ask me for Kitty's phone number, but it seems pretty important-walks away- Wait a minute... Could this be love for my young Kitty? OMG I NEED TO TELL THIS TO LIGHT ASAP :O But first I wanna see if I'm right -watches Coatman call Kitty from a distance with notepad and pen in hand- (Kitty: I think you guys are overdoing this a little... Me and Jeli: Shush Kitty. It isn't your scene yet is it? Kitty: but mine's up ne- Me and Jeli: Don't Question Me! DX Kitty: -.-)

**Kitty's POV **

I received a random call and I instantly thought that it was a stalker.

Kitty: -picks up phone- WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!

Other side of the phone:...-hangs up-

WTH WHO RANDOMLY CALLS SOMEONE AND NOT ANSWER BACK?

**Pika's POV (I've become too lazy to type his full name...)**

Here I am at Kitty's house =w= Kitty asked me to come over for something. Not sure what though...But it's going to be fun :D

Pika: Hai Kitty :D –walks into kitty's room- I will "not" take all of your stuff.

Kitty: Oh that's good –receives phone call-

Pika: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! –carpet Bombing causing room to explode- I HAVE DONE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! EATING POTATOES!

Kitty: OMG WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Pika: I did everything =w=

Kitty: -.-''Anyways, I received a call from a stalker

Pika: -uses Dread Chase- DON'T ANSWER THAT! I will c:

Kitty: -.- -Gives phone-

Pika: IT'S A TRAP! –throws phone out of the window-

**Kitty POV**

THAT JERK JUST THREW MY PHONE OUT THE WINDOW D: I rushed outside to see if it was broken. Turns out that he trolled me -.- He didn't even throw it at all...

Kitty: WTH DUDE YOU TROLLED ME!

Pika: Yay

MAN I WANT TO KILL THAT GUY but I can't since he's too OP and he would kick me out of the guild so I remained quiet -desperately wants to be admin but can't cuz of master i.e. Light- I raced back up the stairs and snatched the phone away from PikaChung.

Pika: ...That was my phone.

Kitty: Oh… -Gives Back-

Pika: IT'S A TRAP! ITS MINE –Throws Out Window-

Kitty: NUUUUUUUUUUU! NOT AGAIN TT^TT

**Me: I'm done here -sighs-**

**Pika: Why end it so early? I was having fun D:**

**Me: I know but I don't want to ruin your image as the Guild Master plus I'm sleepy -yawns-**

**Ace: You should go to bed now, it's already 11 -drags to room-**

**Me: -glances at clock- You're right -goes to bed to dream of candy-**

**Kitty: IT'S TOO SHORT!**

**Coatman: Kitty, you can't blame a sleepy person for not writing much**

**Too sleepy to type anymore =_= I'm sorry if the chapter was too short. I'll try to write more and add other's POV except for Ace's, he don't wanna be in it right now but he will soon if he wants -like a boss- I'll also try updating as soon as I can but DAMMIT WRITER'S BLOCK -table flipping mode activated- Please suggest me more ideas- it can be as random as you want as long as it involves Kitty being tortured in some kind of way or something along those lines but no lemons. They scare me o-o And also help me find a nickname for Coatman that Kitty can use (I beg of you! I can't think of one for him. It's too hard TT_TT)**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**EMJess: Yay! You found my story xD Yesh, I love blackmailing Kitty, I think I'll make it my new hobby =w= And I don't wanna put the story in quotes cuz I want it to also be like the chat messaging thingy (not sure what it's actually called) plus this way is funner to type.**

**HelloKitty5543: ohai Kitty. Yesh, I already know that Ace and Light is me, just making a point that my VC acts like my good side of me and my soon-to-be CBS acts like my trolling side of me (This isn't posed as a bad thing) -w- Plus I exaggerated the scenes of what actually happened in the story so that no-one has to read it but my exaggerated scenes are 'almost' like it and author notes are fun to type xD**


	3. The Date :O

**Me: OMG CBS IS COMING OUT ON ELSWORD X3**

**Kitty: I thought you were already a CBS on elsword**

**Me: Well only the pre-events are out, but I FINALLY GET A CBS**

**Coatman: Congratz -claps-**

**Ace: Good luck on getting a CBS**

**Me: Since I'm in a happy mood, I don't own Elsword and all I own is my elsword characters, Light and Ace and also the plot**

**Jeli POV**

I looked at Coatman's reaction. He was really confused and somehow hurt. It was strange, so I called Kitty to see what happened.

Jeli: -calls kitty-

On the other side of the call, for some reason there was heaps of banging and kitty was screaming a lot. FINALLY she picks up the phone.

Kitty: hai mummy~

Jeli: hey kitty. Did you get a call from Coatman?

Kitty: What call…?

Jeli: He called you like a few moments ago

All I could hear then was silence and then the call ended

**Kitty POV**

OMG I'M SUCH AN IDIOT DX! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A CALL FROM COATMAN AND I RANDOMNLY SHOUTED AT HIM! God I feel embarrassed but I also feel sorry for him cause I thought he was a stalker ;-; I need to make it up to him somehow

**Light POV**

I was in arena, killing people with Reckless and PikaChung when Coatman messaged me, so I left the party.

**After the match**

Light: So, what was it you wanted to ask me?

Coatman: Just wanted to know some things about Kitty.

Light: Oh, I see. So you have taking a liking to my slave, have you?

Coatman: Yeah, something like that.

Light: I see =w= Well, ask away.

Coatman: What would happen if I splashed water on Kitty? Would she react like a cat?

Light: Woah there. You're taking her name way too seriously.

Coatman: So would she?

Light: hmmmmm I'm not sure myself since I've never tried it before. I'll test it out for you later when I next see her.

Coatman: Cool

**A few minutes later~**

Me and Coatman randomly started talking about how Kitty's reactions be like in situations. Speaking of Kitty, she's on now. This will be the perfect opportunity to troll Kitty =w= Let's just invite Kitty to chat with us xD I wanna see my slave's reaction when she sees Coatman again. Wait, I want to record this somehow. Luckily Jeli followed me with her video camera. Time to commence the trolling -troll mode activated- I invited Kitty to the conversation, like the troll and master I am.

**Kitty POV**

I was confused why Light would even invite me to have a chat with her since she's always doing other stuff. When I entered the chat room, she randomly exits. Then I realised that Coatman was here too…I saw him, looking into my eyes.

Coatman: hi kitty –says in attractive voice-

Kitty: o/o

At the corner of my eye, I saw mummy recording us and she seemed like she was posting it on Facebook… OMG WHY IS SHE DOING THIS? WAS THIS PART OF LIGHT'S PLAN? -runs away-

**Coatman POV**

Aww man, I missed my chance to finally talk to Kitty after that phone call…

**Light POV **

Ok, now that that part is done, I will now commence phase 2 of trolling Kitty but I will need Jeli for this to work –walks to where Jeli is-

Light: hi Jeli =w=

Jeli: hello, need anything?

Light: Yesh we need to troll kitty and Coatman again

Jeli: how about we set them up on a date?

Light: YESH! THE ULTIMATE TROLL W

Jeli: and it will... it will be in the…

Light: -insert drum roll-

Jeli: the TOILET!

Light: IT'S THE PERFECT PLACE xD but how to lure them?

**Jeli POV**

After a few minutes of thinking, me and Light managed to put up signs to the toilet :D For Kitty it said 'Kawaii stuff-kitties, anime, you name it! It's there' and for Coatman, it said 'Kitty is here –written on an arrow sign-

Kitty: -looks at sign- OMG KITTIES AND ANIME -rushes to the 'store'-

Coatman: -looks at arrow sign- this sign seems pretty legit -walks in 'store'-

I didn't think that the plan actually worked but they were stupid enough to fall for it –high fives Light-

**Light POV**

YESH IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED –insert evil laugh here- *cough cough* THOSE TWO DON'T SUSPECT A THING (hidden cameras recording Kitty and Coatman's every move) W When this is over, we shall post this on Facebook –insert cheering and praises here- (Me: They see me trolling, they hating ~ Jeli: It's true. You do that =w= PikaChung: -eats pie-)

**The date (from Kitty's POV)**

OH MY GAWD WHERE ARE THE KITTIES WHERE AM I?! Also, why is Coatman here? Calm down. He's not here for you –starts fanning face- -face starts turning red (180 temperature) OMG He's coming over / I DO WHAT (Me: Kitty you don't make sense anymore =_= Kitty: Hey I'm dying here DX Me: -eats candy while watching- Jeli: -Holding kitties- Kitty: OMG THE KITTIES *^* Jeli: you never saw me –runs away- Kitty: -gives up on life- Me: o-o what just happened?)

**The date (from Coatman's POV)**

Where are the kitties? Oh look there's Kitty. Wait, is the sign talking about this Kitty or the animal kitty? I'm not sure anymore T_T Oh well, both ways I score a Kitty =w= Might as well eat here anyways, it doesn't matter anymore.

Coatman: -sits at table and glances at Kitty- Aren't you going to eat? Or are you just going to stand there?

Kitty: -frozen on the spot-

Coatman: Fine then, I'll eat all this food by myself –takes a bite out of food-

Kitty: -stomach rumbles-

Lol. Her stomach rumbled when she saw me eat. So kawaii.

**The Date (Kitty POV cont.)**

OMG WHY COATMAN? WHY EAT FOOD RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES WHEN I'M HUNGRY DX Need something to eat but I don't want to be caught eating here. But the food. THE FOOD *^* MUST... EAT...

Kitty: -awkwardly sits down at table-

Coatman: awww~ Was the little Kitty hungry?

Kitty: I'm only sitting here cuz I'm hungry. NOT because I want to.

This is so embarrassing / Why did I fall for the kawaii signs?

**Outside The *cough Restroom cough* (Coatman POV)**

When we both exited, I made up a nickname for me to use on Kitty which was named after candy (Me: Coatman. How did you know I love candy? Coatman: Lucky guess Me: Skittles? –hands some to Coatman-)

Coatman: Hey Kitty?

Kitty: Yeah?

Coatman: Do you mind if I call you 'Skittles'?

Before I let her finished, I walked out leaving a confused Kitty standing there.

**Kitty POV**

Sk-skittles? I'm not sure why he would want to name me that, but it's cute xD Maybe I should try to make up a nickname for him too –looks around- I give up, making up nicknames are hard (This is a true fact)

**Light POV**

Awwwww man! They left early DX Oh well, at least we got some footage of their first date.

Light: Commence the last stage of date trolling Jeli!

Jeli: -takes out laptop and posts on Facebook to see- Done.

-sighs- Gawd I love trolling Kitty, even though I'm her master, I still bully her =w= (Kitty: Why do you always do this? Me: -Otaku mode activated- Tell me Kitty, have you seen D. Gray Man before? Kitty: Yes/No Me: Did you see the scenes where Cross Marian always makes Allen pay his bills and stuff because he was his apprentice? I'm doing the exact same thing as him =w= Kitty: -.-)  
Light: We shall now wait

**2 hours later….**

Jeli: What are we waiting for?

Light: Just wait for a few more minutes

Facebook: -Kitty commented on your video-

Light: Time to see our results =w=

**Facebook Comments**

Kitty: WTH? YOU GUYS WERE RECORDING US?

Light: Nah, we didn't record you

Jeli: The camera recorded you c:

Kitty: -.-

Coatman: How thoughtful of you guys

Light: At least SOMEONE is grateful for our efforts

PikaChung: Lol. There's 1000 likes :D

Jeli: part 2 Coming soon on youtube: /coatmanxkitty/jeliandlight .com (Please Note:This video doesn't actually exist but it might be later xD)

**Me: There you go, Kitty and Coatman's date **

**Ace: And in was in the toilet too xD**

**PikaChung: Nice**

**Me: I couldn't have done it without Jeli's help =w=**

**Jeli: -feeding Angkor-**

**Kitty: WHO ASKED YOU TO DO THIS?**

**Me: I did**

**Coatman: At least you got food Kitty**

**Kitty: -face palm-**

**I'm done with their date now =w= I will still need a nickname for Coatman because thinking up one is hard oxo I think I managed to write 1000 words for this story (checked on Word xD) And also: ELSWORD WHY YOU NO GIVE CBS EVENT QUESTS FOR US TO DO -rage mode activated- (Collects accessories and boss drops for a living) **

**Review Time:**

**Rinkushido: xD I'm glad this story made you laugh. I never knew that I made Light and Jeli to be like her at all o-o (it wasn't planned but it turned out ok -w-) But the request on the babies, I don't think it'll be possible...I'm not going that far...Thanks to science, I can hardly eat anymore eggs anymore =_=**

******HelloKitty55443: Yesh, as I said in the story, it was the perfect place to put the date in xD**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to R and R for more of Coatman x Kitty =w=**


	4. Skill Questing QAQ

**Me: Herrow xD**

**Jeli: Why are you so happy?**

**Ace: She has a new slave that gave her unlimited candy to have**

**Kitty: HOW DARE YOU REPLACE MEH?!**

**Me: You were already replaced by my blood eaters =w=**

**Pika: The more blood eaters there are, the more the world will become cuter :D**

**Kitty: -face palm-**

**Ace: I see =x=**

**Blade: hello**

**Kitty: THERE HE IS -takes out a chain saw-**

**Me: o-o My slaves are jeli of each other now**

**Blade: My queen HELP ME**

**Me: -chucks kittens at kitty-**

**Kitty: WTH WHY KITTENS?**

**Me: It was all I could find**

**Blade: My queen, would you like more candy?**

**Me: There is never a time I would no to candy =w=**

**Pika: I see**

**Coatman: Ice Cream**

**Me: Slave, do the disclaimer**

**Blade: She doesn't own anything except her characters, me and the plot**

**The next day (Kitty POV)**

Oh gawd! Why is skill quests so hard?! DX I can't even get one chip from those gardening nasods (Don't remember what they are called, but you know what I mean) I think I need Light's help…

** The chat room (with Light)**

Kitty: hai Light~

Light: what is it slave? I'm busy in arena with PikaChung and Reckless T^T plus Reckless is still complaining about losing his fish.

Kitty: xD Sorry to interrupt but can you and Jeli help me on my skill quest? Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm sure, but can Coatman come along with us? They're also doing their skill quest and I think he's on the same part as you are

Kitty: k then xD but don't leave me to kill the boss again

Light: dw I won't =x=

The four of us managed to arrive at the start of the dungeon at the same time. Everyone that is, except me…I mean Jeli has a free ride from her bat, Angkor because of her 'contract' and Light built a teleporter for Coatman to get here and she came here by speed-gliding (This is a new term for Eve's that I have created when an Eve does her speed jumps) Whereas I 'tried' to do Light's speed-gliding except mine was slower because I didn't enhance much jump speed to my armour so I came a bit later than the others.

**In Return Plains (Still Kitty's POV)**

We've already half way through the dungeon and it has hardly been 5 minutes. I guess with the other's here, it's much quicker (Note: Kitty takes FOREVER when she does a dungeon by herself. Just saying -w-) and finally…FINALLY I GET THE IMPROVED NASOD CONTROL PLANT (I'm sorry if I get this wrong, I had to get this from elwiki since I forgot what the item you were supposed to get in Intermediate Training 3/5 =_=) In my moment of deep thinking, there was a Corrupt Nasod miner rush towards me with a drill in his hand. When I finally realised it was there, Light lasered the miner before it had the chance to hit me. I was grateful for her skill because I didn't have much mana to fire my own laser.

**Coatman POV (Before Boss stage)**

Coatman: -walks towards Kitty- Hey, are you alright? You were practically just standing there before Light lasered the miner.

Kitty: -turns head- Yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought, that's all.

Light: Do you guys want your new skills or are you going to keep going 'lovey-dovey' on each other?

Coatman and Kitty: -blushes-

Jeli: Can you guys do this **after **we kill the Corrupt Nasod Driller?

**At the Boss Stage (3****rd**** person POV)**

The gang reached the Corrupt Nasod Driller with 2 Nasod Gardeners waiting in the background. Kitty and Coatman desperately needed the last 'Improved Nasod Component' from this boss so that they could get along with the training. Kitty and Coatman sprinted to where the huge Nasod was while Light was just sitting down on a platform watching them defeat the boss like she normally did whenever she's in a dungeon with Kitty and Jeli was charging up her mana right next to Light.

**Light POV**

*sighs* I'm going to sit here and wait until the boss has a few lives left. I really want to test out this new skill I got but I don't want to ruin the fun for the younger generation (excluding Jeli).

Nasod Driller: Chain Explosion! –shoots from cannon and deals Kitty and Coatman massive amount of damage-

Kitty: LIGHT HELP US ALREADY!

Light: -stands up- Fine, since you're taking a long time just to defeat a boss from Altera. –clears throat- Energetic Heart, Giga Stream

Now I see what it does. It activated a new mode for me to use for my lasers: Fusion Mode. This skill is AWESOME!

**Outside Dungeon- Guild Chat **

Kitty: o-o

Light: I can't believe I waited until now to test it out.

Jeli: Good job everyone but Kitty (-w-)b

Kitty: How come I'm not worthy to be congratulated? o-o

Coatman: Probably because you were the one close to dying –points at Kitty's health bar-

Jeli: Dude, don't be so mean to your girlfriend

Coatman: I'm not. I'm just explaining something

Light: suuuuuuure you were

Kitty: SINCE WHEN WERE WE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?

Light: Ever since you guys met xD

Jeli: Did you forget that we were in the sparring room as well?

Kitty: Of course not. I knew you guys were there…

Pika: -appears- suuuuuuure you did

Coatman: When were you guys on here?

Pika: I saw everything

Kitty: -face palm-

Pika: you guys were too noisy :

Reckless: Hey guys. I found my fish *^*

Kitty: -face palms again-

Jeli: Kitty, your face has a mark on it

Kitty: -face palms- I'm surrounded by idiots

Coatman: Are you sure we're all idiots?

Kitty: I'm not sure anymore -.-

Light: I think my slave is the massive idiot out of all of us. I don't think Kitty is worthy to be my slave anymore. She's weak, stupid and dies a lot.

Jeli: That's my daughter you're talking about but sadly, it's true –shakes head in disappointment-she takes after her undecided dad

Pika: And who's that?

Jeli: like I said, it's undecided

- insert awkward silence-

Pika: This is boring… Let's spar :D

Jeli: I'm hungry. Need to feed me and Angkor

Light: I'm gonna go and kill some more corrupted nasods that disobeyed the code of Candy T^T

Coatman: What's the code of Candy?

Light: It's a code I made up for to cancel the program that King Nasod created when I was gone.

Reckless: How do you break the code?

Light: If you don't eat any candy obviously.

Kitty: But I don't eat can-

Light: YOU SHALL NOW BE PUNISHED –attacks Kitty with PikaChung's cannon-

Pika: MY CANNON D:

Kitty: -burnt to a crisp- o-o

Jeli: -holds stick with marshmallows hold above Kitty- Nicely done

Coatman: Oh look, Kitty's on fire and so hot =w=

Kitty: wut?

PikaChung: You didn't hear anything c:

**Me: That took a while =_=**

**Blade: My queen, you should rest now**

**Ace: But she still needs to level me up later**

**Me: Ace, I'll give you some candy if I can rest for 2 minutes**

**Ace: GIMME!**

**Kitty: Wow, even your VC acts the same as you**

**Me: Slave, make the former slave shut up**

**Blade: Sure -pushes Kitty to Coatman- there you go**

**Coatman: o-o**

**Kitty: o-o**

**Me: Kitty, you are no longer my slave**

**Kitty: WHY?**

**Me: You have Coatman and I have my slaves =w=**

**Kitty: -face palm-**

**Blade: Who's the other one?**

**Me: MY BLOOD EATER! xD**


	5. Announcement Time xD

**Me: I'm sorry good people of Elsword QAQ My internet died on me**

**Kitty: IS THIS WHY YOU DIDN'T HELP ME?!**

**Pika: yes, get on with it **

**The next day (Light POV)**

-humming a random tune- looking through the inventory to sell some stuff. o-o There's still a megaphone left... -plan hits me- I'M GONNA USE IT TO TROLL KITTY XD

**Guild Chat:**

Light: hey, Pika

Pika: I got Bob :D

Light: That took you a while –talking about the cannon-

Pika: And now I'm bored D:

Light: I have an idea, let's prank/troll Kitty with this megaphone I have. It will congratulate them =w=

Pika: Yeah, let's do that while I test Bob out :D

Light: But we need to wait until Kitty goes on for this to work

**Moments of waiting later~**

-kitty logs on-

PikaChung: DO IT NOW! :D

**Announcement: **

Congratz HelloKitty54 & Coatman on ur new status: gf and bf~ S/O to guild KazokuGetsu except Kitty xD

**Back to the Guild Chat:**

Kitty: WHAT IS THIS?!

Pika: It was the surprise Light was telling you about =w=

Coatman: What's this for?

Light: It's to celebrate your relationship xD

Coatman: oh –raises glass- I would like to make a toast

-kitty logs off-

Light: Coatman, your gf is mean

Coatman: Ikr, but eventually my charms will get to her

Pika: What charms?

Light: xD you don't need to worry about it

Coatman: Well, imma go do arena

**Skype Chat with Kitty (flashback from the moments of waiting~)**

Light: herrow kitty

Kitty: hai~

Light: when you log on, you'll get a surprise

Kitty: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Light: I didn't do anything…

Kitty: -.- I don't trust you

Light: Are you going on?

Kitty: NUU T^T

Light: Why not? DX

Kitty: Homework

Light: You hurt my feelings DX

Kitty: and COATMAN

Light: Coatman isn't on right now. He's sleeping.

Kitty: Liar! There's still that surprise you were talking about

Light: but it's a good surprise =x=

Kitty: …

Light: the whole guild is involved (-subject change 1- )

Kitty: HOLY MUDDA OF GOD! WHAT IS IT NOW?

Light: 5.51 (-subject change 2- )

Kitty: -.-''

Light: and yesh, it's now =w=

Kitty: dude I would've said 'what, is it now?'

Light: then use punctuation then (-subject change 3- -lecture mode activated-)

Kitty: I DIDN'T WANT THAT ANSWER! =.=

Light: Come on dude, everyone's waiting

Kitty: WHAT THE HELL IS IT?! -.-

Light: Not gonna tell you till you go on~

**After the convincing later (yesh, it took a while…)**

Kitty: Fine den -.-" Gawd what the hell is it?

-Kitty logs on-

Light: that's a secret

-Event happens-

-Kitty logs off-

Kitty: WHAT THE HELL?!

Light: =w=

Kitty: this is why you wanted me on? -.-

Light: yesh =w=

Kitty: have fun celebrating nothing xD

Light: dude you're sad

Kitty: what…?

Light: you told me that you liked Coatman, so I did the honours for you xD (I tried to get an answer on who she liked for Coatman but it somehow backfired and she **actually **told me she liked Coatman)

Kitty: IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE D:

Light: you should thank me. I wasted a whole megaphone on that (-subject change 4- )

Kitty: YOU ADVERTISED IT OUT LOUD?

Light: yesh –w-

Kitty: YOU DIDN'T!

Light: I did =w=

Kitty: OH MY LORD DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF MY FRIENDS WERE ON?

Light: how many?

Kitty: ALL 10 OF THEM

Light: lol you only have 10 friends xD (-subject change 5- )

Kitty: YOU LIED TO MEH

Light: I love megaphones =w= (-subject change 6- )

Kitty: -_-

**Me: I'm done...**

**Kitty: WHY YOU POST THIS?!**

**Coatman: Oh yeah, good times~**

**To the people that were online at the time to see the announcement, you guys are awesome -thumbs up- But I still have another megaphone left over and I have no idea what to do with it QWQ I'm just gonna use it for emergencies aka stuff that is now top secret cuz Kitty might be reading this right now and probably is~**

**Replying to Reviewers**

**Kitty: it only seems like I remember our conversation cuz I got it from our Skype conv xD**

**Rinkushido: Don't worry, I won't stop the lolz =w= but later in the story something awesome happens xD I have about 7 more chapters or more to publish on this website o-o**


	6. Wedding System Troll :D

**This is a conversation from months ago on what Kitty and Coatman thought when I asked them who they would marry on Elsword (NA version-this is before Kitty knew Coatman better xD) **

**Light's POV**

-on YouTube watching Elsword stuff- hmmmmmmmmmmm~ There seems to be a wedding system in Korean version of Elsword =w= I wonder what will happen when it reaches to NA version? Need to test this theory with…questions xD Best… Idea… EVA! I'm gonna troll Kitty and Coatman (mostly Kitty) to see what they say :P

**Chat with Coatman**

Light: herrow Coatman =w=

Coatman: hello, how are you today?

Light: I'm fine. I need to ask you something

Coatman: What is it?

Light: What would you do if the wedding system in Korean Elsword was released in North American Elsword?

Coatman: You mean **if **it's released?

Light: Yeah =w=

Coatman: I would…

Light: -hears rain- Wait a sec, I have to curse rain for a bit

Coatman: lawl

**Outside Chat**

Light: DAMMIT RAIN! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING DX

**Back in Chat**

Light: I'm back xD

Coatman: I would get down on one knee, and say "Kitty, I'm your yarn. Will you become my Kitty?" and then she will be crying tears of joy that you will give her tissues in the background

Light: That seems legit

**Meanwhile in a completely different chat room with Kitty~ (mainly about me telling her what it's about)**

Light: hey kitty

Kitty: haii~!

Light: did you know that there will be a wedding system soon

Kitty: o-o what…?

Light: yeah, it's true. Even look at the KR version on YouTube

Kitty: so wherever you go, there will be "married to _" pasted on you, right…?

Light: nah

Kitty: I don't get it…

Light: watch KR version and you'll see .w.

Kitty: Can't be bothered to xD

Light: …

Kitty: Wait, so isn't it just a ceremony?

Light: It's not just a ceremony

Kitty: Then we could make a surprise wedding for you~! :P

Light: you get items too and a special skill

Kitty: …you get prizes for having a wedding on a game…? Kinda weird if you ask me xD

Light: no, if you're married to someone there's a chat that only you and your partner can only talk to

Kitty: o-o I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THAT!

Light: -w-

Kitty: but isn't that just like chat?

Light: Nah

Kitty: aka in-boxing

Light: each one is different -w-

Kitty: Yeah, but basically different versions… I like the idea of LightLover12 and Dreks wedding~! :P

Light: nah, I wanna marry a VC~ xD

Kitty: Isn't Dreks a VC already? (-cough cough doesn't know the difference between a VC and an IS cough cough-)

Light: Not letting my VC marry anyone DX

Kitty: I thought Dreks was a VC or the first job change of VC…

Light: nah he's an IS

Kitty: o-o what's that?!

Light: Infinity Sword

Kitty: -.-" sounds kinda gay (this happened a week after I introduced her to the game, plz do not judge her from her noobiness)

Light: Nah, you're gay yourself for saying that

Kitty: xD isn't IS just a raven version of Elsword then..?

Light: no, it's Shk second job change

Kitty: …

Light: =w=

Kitty: never mind…xD

Light: I think I remember a WT saying he wanted to marry my eve before o-o

Kitty: character please..?

Light: weapon taker, 1st job change of VC i.e. raven

Kitty: o-o

Light: who would you marry when the system comes out?

Kitty: NO ONE

Light: …

Kitty: 4ever alone

Light: that's sad bro

Kitty: what?

Light: leave Coatman behind DX

Kitty: -.-"

Light: that's being cruel to your bf

Kitty: wbu? You should marry Dreks -.-

Light: I'll give you 1.2 mil if you marry Coatman :D

Kitty: maybe I should make a Rena and chase after Coatman. Yah~ that could work and you pay me

Light: he'll know it's you…

Kitty: how?

Light: and it has to be on your Eve

Kitty: unless you gave me away…

Light: I will xD

Kitty: -.- NOT FUNNY maybe I should make an Aisha instead?

Light: no

Kitty: But I wanna spam arrows~

Light: too bad

Kitty: hmmmmmmmmmmm bows or magic?

Light: you're gonna get banned (this is me trying to troll Kitty to not make a Rena or Aisha. No offence intended)

Kitty: how?

Light: too much spam

Kitty: xD to back myself up, I can just say I'm a noob :P

This conversation is getting nowhere…

Light: you're useless to me...

**Replies to Reviewers~**

**HelloKitty55443: Ofc they're the exact words =x= you questioned me about how I exaggerate a lot so, I put the legit conversation in this chapter .w.**


	7. A Knights Training

**I feel too lazy to write anything here so...Enjoy~**

**Coatman POV:**

I can't stop thinking about what happened at Return Plains. Why was Light so strong, other than the fact that she is a senior (high levelled person) I need to be as strong as her if I want to protect Kitty in the future. I hope she'll be able to train me, since she's probably experienced with Kitty…

**Chat with Light**

Coatman: hello

Light: hi

Coatman: how are you?

Light: I'm good

Coatman: that's good

Light: so, what is it?

Coatman: Can you perhaps…Train me to become stronger?

Light: … Why didn't you ask PikaChung? He's much stronger than I am

Coatman: That's because he doesn't have an apprentice like you do

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm that fact is true

Coatman: and he isn't that experienced with teaching

Light: I think he does since he taught me some of the combos I use now =w=

Coatman: Can't both you and PikaChung train me?

Light: Sure I guess

Coatman: Thank you

Light: but if I do this, I want candy =w=

Coatman: Of course you will –gives Light prepared candy-

Light: x3

**PikaChung POV**

Pika: -Comes out of nowhere like a ninja- I WILL ALSO HELP! :D

Light: Pika, you were already helping xD

Pika: Oh :D COMMENSE THE TRAINING

Coatman: I'm ready for anything you throw at me

Light: -throws a chair-

Coatman: -slices-

Pika: NUUUU MR CHAIR! D:

Light: oops…Coatman, you're first training is to repair Mr Chair back to how he was

Coatman: how do I do that?

Pika: -crying in emo corner- Mr Chair D:

Light: um…Just do the best you can

**Few Minutes Later**

Coatman: I DID IT!

Pika: -rushes over and hugs Mr Chair- MR CHAIR YOU CAME BACK TO ME :D

Light: -pats Coatman's head- you have done well to make Pika be happy over that, even I can't do that –whispers to Coatman- I always buy a new one so he doesn't suspect a thing

Coatman: I see

Pika: Now that that's done, COATMAN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR

Coatman: challenged accepted –does fighting stance-

Pika: -uses Pika Bomb combo-

Light: those Pika Bombs…I still remember what I had to go through with them –insert horrible memories-

Jeli: this seems interesting~ -appears out of nowhere from a magic circle-

Light: hi Jeli you here to train too?

Jeli: nah, just here to watch =w=

Light: I see

Coatman: Ice Cream

Jeli: o-o is that what IC stand for?

Light: it also stands for Ignition Crow

Jeli: I see

Coatman: Ice Cream

Pika: WHY YOU KEEP SAYING ICE CREAM? WHY NOT PIE :D

-Spar ends with Pika on 4, Coatman on 4-

Light: It seems it was a tie =w=

Pika: You have done well

Coatman: I haven't even done any training at all yet

Light: Exactly, we're testing you first to see if you're worthy

Jeli: To me, it seems like you are

Pika: LET THE TRUE TRAININGING…ING….ING…. BEGIN!... I Lied. 3….2….1… GO!

I believe that training with Light and Pika was tough and challenging at times but I always thought that if I finished it, I would be able to face any dangers and any obstacles that stood in my way (got it from Light's training)

**Few years later**

It took a while, but I've finished_._ I've gotten to level 58 so I'm very good now. They're Lvl 60's now but I will catch up to them. But I'm not sure what happened with Kitty. She hasn't been on for a while… Wait… Did something perhaps…happen to her while I was training? OMG what if she got hurt? What if she was kidnapped? All these thoughts rushed into my mind about what could've possibly happened to Kitty.

Coatman: -collapsed on ground-

Jeli: ARE YOU OK COATMAN?

Light: Does he _look _ok to you?

Pika: Yes

Jeli: Maybe he's tired…We should get him some medical attention

Light: Pika, go do that

Pika: Why me? Why not you guys?

Light and Jeli: -face palm- you don't get it do you…

Pika: Get what?

Coatman: I'm fine guys. It's just my head hurts a lot.

Reckless: -appears from nowhere riding on his fish- I am with My fish. Have you guys seen Kitty anywhere? I wanna throw a shuriken for no damn raisin at all

Jeli: Don't you mean 'reason'?

Reckless: No, I mean 'raisin'

Jeli: It doesn't seem right

Reckless: RAISIN!

Jeli: REASON!

Reckless: RAISIN!

Jeli: REASON!

-Reckless and Jeli continue on pronunciation in background-

Coatman: I don't get why they're fighting over this…

Pika: hmmmmmmmmmmm what if I use Carpet Bombing on them?

Light: Do you want to make everyone burn?

Pika: Maybe

Light: -face palm-

Coatman: Guys, we really should find Kitty, since she's been gone for a while.

Moby: 1068 days to be exact

Pika: OMG WHAT IS THAT?

Light: My droids

Reby: Yes, we speak at last

Moby: We know the reason why Kitty is gone

Coatman: Can you please tell us?

Light: -whispers to droids-

Moby and Reby: We will ONLY if you give our mistress some candy

Jeli: She just can't get enough candy

Light: Nah, it's for them this time, since they run on candy and El shards.

Moby: Also cuz we need to pinpoint her location exactly

Reckless: Tell us, so I can throw some stuff at her

Light: -pulls out a blue touch screen-

Pika: OMG IT'S THE FORCE!

Light: No it isn't… it's a map…

Coatman: It doesn't look like one

Light: that's because it's in 3D

Jeli: I thought all maps were 3D

Light: Nah, the drawings are 2D, this map has 3D drawings

Pika: Can I touch it? :D

Moby: This is very delicate equipment so only our mistress can touch it

Reckless and Pika: awwwwwww I wanted to touch it D:

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm it seems that Kitty was captured by demons

Coatman: DEMONS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

Jeli: cuz they need Kitty's stupidity for power

Reckless: seems pretty legit

Reby: but she isn't just with _SOME _demons. She's with the demon emperor…Ran

Coatman: THAT DAMN DEMON KING D:


	8. Kitty Kidnap o-o (should I be worried?)

**Kitty's POV**

OMG…Where am I? I don't recognise this place…

I look around and I found myself in a room where there was a huge throne and a huge purple crystal in the very middle of the whole room. It was pretty (Me: -face palm- stop being an idiot Kitty, this is the whole reason why you were captured…) just then, a random guy with white hair, purple skin and huge horns coming from his head came out from the crystal and moved towards me o-o I tried to shuffle away from him but my hands and legs were tied up so I couldn't move…

Random Guy: Hello there, Kitty

Kitty: How do you know my name? Are you a stalker? o-o

Random Guy: -face palm- My name is Ran. I'm not a stalker, I'm the demon emperor =_=

Kitty: If you're the demon emperor then why am I here?

Ran: I captured you because you had the most stupidity in your whole guild.

Kitty: -.- And why do you need my stupidity?

Ran: So that I could make a potion for my army to use against you humans and make them all stupid –inserts laughing-

Kitty: But, isn't there a lot of people that are already stupid? I mean if you used the potion on a stupid person, wouldn't they become smarter or even dumber? :I

Ran: hmmmmmmmmmmm you have a point there… But anyways I'm using this potion on the prince of Hamel -insert evil and annoying laughing echoing through the halls-

Kitty: Why do that?

Ran: Well, if the prince was stupid, he would be stupid enough to make me rule the palace and I could rule all of Elrios.

Kitty: Why start with Hamel and why not Ruben? Isn't Hamel the place with the most security in it?

Ran: You don't know my reasons do you?

Kitty: -shakes head-

Ran: ENOUGH OF THIS! IT'S TIME TO EXTRACT ALL THE STUPIDITY FROM THAT HEAD OF YOURS. YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!

Kitty: -.- But isn't that the point of being a human

Ran: In case you've forgotten, I'm not human

Kitty: OMG! YOU WEREN'T A HUMAN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PENGUIN ALL THIS TIME o-o

Ran: What are these 'penguins' you speak of?

Kitty: They are birds that wear tuxedoes

Ran: And what makes you say that about me?

Kitty: It's just that those clothes you're wearing make you look like a penguin…

Ran: Well then, you have no sense in being fabulous –points at Kitty's armour-

Kitty: Can I ask one question before you take my stupidity?

Ran: What is it…

Kitty: Who is the prince of Hamel?

Ran: WHAT THE- HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?

Kitty: Because I'm only level 45 obviously…

Ran: Whoa! You are weak… Anyways, the Prince of Hamel is no other than…

Random Minion: -drumroll-

Ran: Your beloved Guild Master, PikaChung (Pika: OH NO! MY IDENTITY HAS BEEN REVEALED! -hides in the shadows- Me: -face palm- It's not true… I'm just using your name for now… and also I can still see you Pika: Does this mean that if I'm the Prince of Hamel, I can do what I want? :O Me: If you think of it like that, I think so…Pika: -random dance music plays- Ain't no party like a PikaChung party c: Me: -face palm-)

Kitty: Wait…What are you talking about? PikaChung is already stupid…

Ran: So is that how he acts around his own guild –strokes chin- I see… WELL THAT'S ALL AN ACT! HE IS ACTUALLY THE SMARTEST CHUNG IN THE WHOLE KINGDOM

Kitty: WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S SMART! HE ONLY TALKS ABOUT UNICORNS, PIE AND OTHER STUFF

Ran: Exactly why he's smart :D

**Pika: YAY I'M A SMART PIKACHUNG :D**

**Reckless: You were always smart .w.**

**Kitty: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE PENGUIN PART?!**

**Me: I did it cuz it was funny owo**

**Jeli: -looks at text- ...It's short again**

**Me: It was supposed to since it was just an overview of where Kitty was and what Ran plans to do in one chapter :x **


	9. Rescue Mission in Progress

**I think I will mainly post chapters that was already typed up :| (which is like 17 chapters) since having no internet was boring... But NOW I NEED INSPIRATION QWQ But at least I have a CBS now xD I managed to make Kitty jeli in the process too .w. and making up random new combos are easy, except when you're trying to do it in a 3v3 arena match o-o (so many interruptions...) ON WITH THE STORY~**

**Reckless POV (Yesh finally I gave him a POV you shall now witness what's in his head of his xD)**

I'm bored… Why did Kitty have to be kidnapped? I desperately need to throw a fish at someone…

Reckless: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! –throws a fish at Jeli-

Jeli: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! –throws Angkor at Reckless-

Reckless: BRING IT ON! –continues throwing fish at Jeli-

Jeli: -throws different sized Angkor's at Reckless-

Coatman: -somehow in the middle of the battle and deflects them- you guys… We need to create a plan to save Kitty…So please stop this and be serious for a moment

Reckless: -serious face-

Jeli: awwww~ What's this?~ Is Coatman worried about Kitty?~

Coatman: -blushes at comment- n-no…It's not that at all. I just want to save Kitty so that everyone can have their trolling/aiming doll back…

Light: suuuuuuure you are~ owo

Pika: -in the corner doing…stuff and begins to make a unicorn combined with an automatic pie maker :D-

I don't get what's going on at all…But if we're saving Kitty, we'll need only 4 people to go…

Reckless: So who's going to save Kitty from Ran?

Pika: It's seems that the Halls of Water is at the far side of Hamel… I guess I'll go since I know my ways around Hamel c:

Jeli: OMG PIKACHUNG IS BEING SERIOUS FOR ONCE –pats PikaChung on the back- I'M PROUD OF YOU

Light: What are you talking about? Pika has always been serious when something is involved with Hamel

Pika: o3o what are you guys talking about?

Reckless: Like I said, who's going?

Coatman: -puts hand up- I'm definitely going since I need the extra exp for levelling up

Light: -puts hand up- someone has to save my useless slave

Jeli: -puts hand up- plus you guys need someone like me and Light to teleport you to the dungeon after all~

Reckless: I guess I'm going too… since I want to know what Hamel is like plus I want to throw a fish at Kitty

Pika: WHAT ABOUT ME? IT ISNT FAIR QAQ. I THOUGHT I WAS NAVIGATING YOU GUYS D:

Light: -whispers stuff in Pika's ear-

Pika: okay then… - everyone leaves Pika in room-

**Pika's POV**

I GOT AN IDEA FOR WHEN KITTY COMES BACK! I'm gonna make a letter which is filled with newspaper that she has to open (for kitty) –makes letter- -puts newspaper around it- -puts in kitty's mail- :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Pika's Imagination~**

Kitty: -checks mail- -rips newspaper for 2 hours- -.-" when is this gonna end… -finally finishes- -reads- "For Kitty, Hi. By Pika." REALLY PIKACHUNG?! Pika: Hi. So you read my letter? Kitty: Yeah… Pika: Did you get annoyed? :D Kitty: Yes… I WILL KILL YOU! Pika: well… ill just… ehh… -carpet bombing- Kitty: x.x

**Imagination Ends~**

Pika: ha~ I guess I better do what Light asked me to do –exits room-

**Coatman POV**

Well, we managed to get to the Halls of Water thanks to Light and Jeli's teleportation methods i.e. teleporter and Angkor. When we stepped inside, wherever you looked, it looked like an ancient version of the original palace currently in Hamel. Except that there were _heaps _of monsters to kill… I think it took us about 10 minutes for us to finally reach where Ran was, and it seemed like Kitty and him were having a great time talking. I wanted to rush in as fast as I could to kill that Ran and rescue Kitty so bad but Jeli kept me from doing so. So we waited…

**Conversation from last chapter~ (You don't have to read this again if you don't want to)**

Ran: I captured you because you had the most stupidity in your whole guild.

Kitty: -.- And why do you need my stupidity?

Ran: So that I could make a potion for my army to use against you humans and make them all stupid –inserts laughing-

Kitty: But, isn't there a lot of people that are already stupid? I mean if you used the potion on a stupid person, wouldn't they become smarter or even dumber? :I

Ran: hmmmmmmmmmmm you have a point there… But anyways I'm using this potion on the prince of Hamel.

Kitty: Why do that?

Ran: Well, if the prince was stupid, he would be stupid enough to make me rule the palace and I could rule all of Elrios.

Kitty: Why start with Hamel and why not Ruben? Isn't Hamel the place with the most security in it?

Ran: You don't know my reasons do you?

Kitty: -shakes head-

Ran: ENOUGH OF THIS! IT'S TIME TO EXTRACT ALL THE STUPIDITY FROM THAT HEAD OF YOURS. YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS!

Kitty: -.- But isn't that the point of being a human

Ran: In case you've forgotten, I'm not human

Kitty: OMG! YOU WEREN'T A HUMAN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PENGUIN ALL THIS TIME o-o

Ran: What are these 'penguins' you speak of?

Kitty: They are birds that wear tuxedoes

Ran: And what makes you say that about me?

Kitty: It

Kitty: It's just that those clothes you're wearing make you look like a penguin…

Ran: Well then, you have no sense in being fabulous –points at Kitty's armour-

Kitty: Can I ask one question before you take my stupidity?

Ran: What is it…

Kitty: Who is the prince of Hamel?

Ran: WHAT THE- HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS?

Kitty: Because I'm only level 45 obviously…

Ran: Whoa! You are weak… Anyways, the Prince of Hamel is no other than…

Random Minion: -drumroll-

Ran: Your beloved Guild Master, PikaChung

Kitty: Wait…What are you talking about? PikaChung is already stupid…

Ran: So is that how he acts around his own guild –strokes chin- I see… WELL THAT'S ALL AN ACT! HE IS ACTUALLY THE SMARTEST CHUNG IN THE WHOLE KINGDOM

Kitty: WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY HE'S SMART! HE ONLY TALKS ABOUT UNICORNS, PIE AND OTHER STUFF

Ran: Exactly why he's smart :D

I never realised that Pika was the Prince of Hamel…but I guess it was obvious when he talked smart earlier. But what if he did something to upset this 'Ran' guy? I guess it would be possible since some people can do that…

**Light's POV**

Seems like Pika's identity has been revealed for the whole world to know but I guess it couldn't be helped at all since it's a big secret.

Light: -whispers- I guess we can go kill Ran now

Coatman and Reckless: CHARGE!

Jeli: Those two are too strange…-rushes after-

Light: As soon as this is over, there better be candy –speed jumps after-

Ran: What's this? Are these your pathetic friends Kitty?

Light: Does it look like we are her friends?

Kitty: Yes…

Light: QUIET SLAVE! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS

Kitty: -tape over mouth- :x

Ran: Thank you! She just doesn't know when to shut up

Light: I know…Anyways some of us are here to troll

Reckless: Some of us are here for the lolz

Jeli: And some of us are _actually _here because we care –points at Coatman-

Coatman: Now please hand Kitty over to us

Ran: Can you guys wait after I take her stupidity?

Light, Reckless and Jeli: Sure we can wait

Coatman: No way! Hand her back!

Ran: It's 4 against 1. Sorry, but you lose your precious Kitty –laughs like an evil genius-

Reckless: OMG I JUST REALISED THAT HE LOOKED LIKE A PENGUIN! –points at Ran-

Ran: EXCUSE ME, BUT HOW AM I A PENGUIN?!

Light: Your clothes and plus *cough cough you're gay cough cough*

Ran: Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm perfectly straight and also my clothes are fabulous

Jeli: suuuuuuuuuure you are~ And also how can an old guy like you need Kitty for?

Ran: I'M NOT OLD THOUGH! I'M ONLY 20!

Coatman: Whoa! I thought you were 50

Jeli: I thought he was 100

Ran: STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT ME –in emo corner crying-

Light: I thought you were 20…

Ran: -brightens up-

Light: thousand years old –evil grin-

Ran: -cries in corner-

Reckless: Also why is your hair white? Are you seriously that old?

Light: Are you saying that all people with white hair are old? –cracks knuckles while evil aura-

Reckless: n-no

Coatman: I think you made her angry…

Light: PREPARE TO BE PUT OUT OF EXISTENCE! –prepares laser-

Reckless: NUUUUU -joins emo corner with Ran-

Ran: GET OUT OF MY CORNER –throws Reckless out from corner-

Reckless: HOW ROOD D:

Jeli: Who thought that Ran was so sensitive? I thought he was a bad guy…

**Kitty's POV**

I can't believe these guys! I mean, it's like they just came here for their own entertainment instead of SAVING ME FROM LOSING MYSELF!

Coatman: -walks to Kitty, rips off tape from Kitty's face and quickly covers mouth with hand- Shhh… We're getting you out of here

Kitty: How exactly are you getting me out of here?

Reckless: We already are :D

Kitty: By..?

Reckless: Light and Jeli are distracting Ran for us :| I really wanted to do it instead but Light insisted

Kitty: um…ok?

Coatman: Now if you excuse me…

Kitty: Wait what are you-

Coatman: -lifts Kitty over shoulders- I'm carrying you out of here

Kitty: -blushes- um… but won't Ran notice?

Reckless: Of course not. That's the thing about us, we make people so confused, they don't know what's happening in the outside world

Kitty: That's waaaaaaaaaay too much information to take in… And anyways do you have to carry me like this?

Coatman: Oh so you want me to carry you like this? –Carries Kitty bridal style-

Kitty: -blushes even more- C-C-Coatman…

Reckless: Do you want to get out of here or not Kitty?

Kitty: I-I guess…

Coatman: Then be quiet and enjoy it while it lasts

Reckless: Yeah Kitty, listen to your boyfriend

**I have absolutely no idea what I just typed o-o all I know is that I made Ran into a wimp :| which was highly not expected (but it's kinda legit) and I made Kitty into a bigger noob =x= But it was fun typing it :D and I still need a nickname for Coatman (SO DAM HARD WITH HIS NAME QWQ) And occasionally I will put a forgotten reviews corner in a chapter if I feel like it.**

**Replying to Reviews~**

**HelloKitty55443: I will if I have to Kitty, I will if I have to...-pats back in pity- But the somehow good news is, you were the 10th reviewer so I have to make a one-shot for you...Send me the pairing, plot and background characters... (I heard that this is what people do on Fanfic...) -crying silently in the corner cuz I don't really want to do this-**


	10. Distraction Time!

**Meanwhile at the same time as Kitty escaping~**

**Ran's POV (he definitely needs one)**

Ran: Why are you guys being so mean to me? DX

Light and Jeli: -looks at each other-

Jeli: We're not being mean

Light: We're just pointing out all the bad points about you

Ran: WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS?

Light and Jeli: Because we can~

Ran: Don't you guys have a family to go to instead of wasting your time with me?

Light: Nah.

Jeli: Do you have a family or is the little demon lonely~?

Ran: Of course not! I'm not lonely

Light: -whispers out loud- Forever alone

Jeli: -giggles a bit-

Ran: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! DX I HAVE A SISTER QWQ

Jeli: awwwwwww~ Do you need your sister to defend you?

Ran: You idiot! She's younger than me!

Light: Whoa! Little Ran needs his little sister to defend him? Is the puny demon weak?

Jeli: I know! Let's test that theory –battle stance-

Light: Great idea –battle stance-

Ran: You guys asked for it!

**3****rd**** person POV (don't you just love these POV's =w=)**

-intense battle music comes in-

Ran: Whoa! That music :D

Light: ENERGETIC HEART! GIGA STREAM –does 1000,000 damage (11 lives gone)-

Jeli: Plasma Cutter! –does 500,000 damage (5 and a half lives gone)-

Ran: HEY! I WAS LISTENING TO THE MUSIC!

Light: IT DOESN'T MATTER! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!

Ran: No they're not and you know it

Pika: -appears out of nowhere like a boss behind Ran- hi

Ran: WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Pika: nagic :D

Light: I see you made it ok in one piece =w=

Pika: Thanks to your technology –gives Light a thumbs up-

Ran: well… Gg…

Pika: Good Day Sir. –All Powerz to BOB!~!- IM FIRING MEH LASER! BWA! –Chaos Cannon-

Ran: - picks up phone- oh hey Brian how ya doi- ARGH D: I WAS ON THE PHONE! –dies and fades away-

Pika: Let that be a lesson to never go on the phone while in a battle :D

Light: That seemed like a pretty legit battle xD

-insert crumbling from the ceiling and huge rocks falls-

Jeli: OMG THE PLACE IS COLLAPSING! PIKA, WHAT DID YOU DO?

Pika: um… -Pranking Time Activated- RAN WHAT DID YOU DO YA FATTY D:

Jeli: oh Ran did it…?

Pika: Ofc he did, he has horns D:

Light: Can you guys stop talking and get out of here?

Pika: but I want to stay with Bob D:

Light: -pulls pika to door-

Pika: Okay, Okay I'll go … but keep Bob outside. I don't want him to be hurt Q_Q

**Outside the Halls of Water~**

Jeli: IT'S JUST A DARK STEEL CANNON!

Pika: -covers ears- la la la la la la I can't hear you, I can't hear you D:

Light: He's very sensitive when Bob is involved –pats Pika on shoulder and gives him a pie-

Pika: :D

Jeli: So how **did** Pika appear behind Ran?

Light: You know before we left I put something in Pika's hand?

Jeli: Yeah?

Pika: -munching on pie-

Light: I gave him a teleporter which is connected to this device that I made Reckless put on his back when he was joining him in the corner

Jeli: That… Is…Pure Genius xD

Pika: I needed to bring Bob. He's heavy :I

Light: Pika, did you put the other device in the decided location?

Pika: Yep

Jeli: Oooooh~ Can I do the honours?

Light: But you have Angkor…

Jeli: uh… -hides Angkor staff behind back- who's Angkor?

Pika: JUST TELEPORT US WOMAN!

Light: -pushes button-

**TELEPORTING TIME~ (A.K.A they arrived in the nearest village)**

Reckless: -rushes over to Pika, Jeli and Light- WE DID IT :D

-all 4 of them do massive high five-

Coatman: -walks over with a sleepy Kitty in his arms-

Jeli: awwwwwww~

Light: That's so cute :I

Coatman: Thanks, I know it is because I'm in it

Kitty: -yawns- I'm sleepy

Pika: ohai Kitty. Did you check your mail? :D

Kitty: um…No…What did you do to it? T_T

Light: Why do you always suspect the worst of us? DX

Reckless: You break our hearts Kitty D:

Kitty: -.- It's because Coatman has been carrying me around and won't let me down and now I'm sleepy TT_TT

Pika: Nice one Coatman –thumbs up-

Coatman: No problem -returns thumbs up-

Jeli: So what did you guys do when we were gone~? Did you guys have fun~?

Kitty: What are you guys talking about? We didn't do anything!

Light: WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?

Reckless: Sadly, they're telling the truth. I was there –throws a fish at Kitty- I needed to do that

Kitty: T_T

Coatman: Anyways, did you guys take care of Ran for us?

Pika: Yep, with the power of Bob :D –angels singing-

Light: o-o where did they come from?

Jeli: Somewhere

Reckless: -throws fish at them-

Pika: Stop! You're hurting them D:

Light: ...KEEP HITTING THEM WITH FISH, RECKLESS :D THEY'LL GO AWAY EVENTUALLY!

Coatman: -puts Kitty down-

Kitty: FINALLY!

Light: Kitty, go check your mail. I need to see this xD

Reckless, Pika, Coatman and Jeli: We're coming too

Kitty: Why do I have a bad feeling -.-

**At Kitty's mail box~ (Kitty's POV)**

I'm not sure what Pika did to my mail box, but if he's the Prince of Hamel, then it better be worth my time.

Kitty: -checks mail and rips newspaper for 2 hours- -.-" when is this gonna end… -finally finishes-

**Message Read (Pika's Imagination in Real Life)**

"For Kitty, Hi. By Pika."

Kitty: REALLY PIKA?!

Pika: So you read my letter?

Kitty: Yeah…

Pika: Did you get annoyed? :D

Kitty: Yes… I WILL KILL YOU!

Pika: well… I'll just… ehh… -dread chase-

Kitty: NUUUUUUUU QWQ –runs-

Coatman: KITTY I'LL SAVE YOU! –rushes towards Kitty and shields her- -bombs aim for Coatman instead of Kitty-

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Light and Jeli: o-o

Reckless: -comes back with fish- …what happened while I was gone?

Pika: Stuff c:

Kitty: OMG, COATMAN! –rushes to Coatman's side-

Coatman: -has 1 HP left-

Pika: He's the 1 HP boss master :D

Jeli: OH NO HE'S DYING DX SOMEONE DO SOMETHING

Reckless: -panicking in a circle- WHAT DO WE DO?

Coatman: K…Kitty…

Kitty: Coatman, don't die on me now! PLZ

Coatman: I'm…Sorry…Kitty…I…Couldn't protect you…

Kitty: Stop talking Coatman…I don't want to lose you –tears in Kitty's eyes-

Coatman: -wipes Kitty's tears- Promise me Kitty… That you will take care of yourself from now on

Kitty: Of course I will –more tears come down-

Jeli: OMG THIS IS SO SAD DX

Coatman: -lies motionless-

Everyone but Light: -cries over Coatman's loss-

Kitty: THIS IS SO SAD…WHY DID HE SACRIFACE HIMSELF FOR ME ANYWAYS?

Pika: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS WOMAN! THE GUY LOVES YOU!

Jeli: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT THICK TO NOT KNOW THAT?

Kitty: I… I thought he wasn't serious about all that…

Reckless: Kitty –puts hand on shoulder- I know the guy long enough to know that he's always serious about everything

Light: -gets stone from pocket over Coatman's heart-

Coatman: -slowly wakes up-

Light: He's awake now :I

Kitty: COATMAN! –hugs Coatman tightly- I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE! –snuggles into Coatman's chest-

Coatman: -wraps hands around Kitty- I'm glad too…

Jeli: -whispers to Light- what was that stone you used to bring Coatman back to life?

Light: -whispers back to Jeli- a resurrection stone :I

Jeli: Why didn't he use one of his…?

Light: I made him use all of them when we were training xD

Reckless: I see

Coatman: Ice Cream

Pika: WHY YOU NO SAY PIE INSTEAD OR BOB? D:

Light: It's this thing that we do =w=

Kitty: Um…Coatman…

Coatman: Yes Kitty?

Kitty: Can we talk in private later at the beach somewhere? I need to tell you something…

Coatman: Sure

Reckless and Pika: HE LIVES! :D

**Coatman POV**

I wonder what Kitty wanted to talk to me about…especially on the beach. She's probably going to talk about how awesome I am

Coatman: -sees Kitty- Hey Kitty, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Jeli and Light: -behind a tree filming on camera-

Kitty: I wanted to tell you that… When Light revived you with that stone, I was relieved to have you back in my life again…

Coatman: and…?

Kitty: And… when I heard Reckless say that you carried me, went to that restaurant (restroom) and gave me a nickname because…you loved me…

Coatman: and your point of this talk is…?

Light: -whispers to Jeli- get a close-up. This is gonna be good xD

Jeli: -zooms in on camera-

Kitty: I realised that…I felt the same way as you did!

Coatman: I never knew you felt the same way o-o

Jeli: THIS IS IT!

Pika: Sorry to barge in your 'private' conversation, but um some people are here to see us –points to random people-

Light: Dam, the moment was ruined DX

Jeli: Now it's just a waste of film… -stops filming-

Light: Let's just randomly record what those random people want with us

Jeli: I'll do that –gives video camera to Angkor to record from a distance- make sure you're not seen my awesome bat

Angkor: -salutes and flies in a tree-

-sigh- why did those people have to ruin the moment we were going to share? This is probably going to be about Ran or something…

**Me: And off they go to the distance (Hamel's Palace) to see what all the fuss was about**

**Pika: -claps- OMG THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL D:**

**Me: Thank you, I just made that up xD**

**Jeli: That was pretty legit**


	11. Important Stuff QWQ

**Ch 11: Awesome Day Eva =w=**

**Outside of Hamel's Palace (Kitty's POV)**

We arrived outside the Palace of the city and there's random people in red-ish armour and one of them is holding a flag… It looks strangely familiar…Where have I seen it before…?

Pika: As you can see from these random people that appeared out of nowhere (like a boss =w=), they have something important to say to us all

Random Person #1: We are members of the Red Knights, protectors of this land, I am the leader, Penensio

Kitty: -points at flag- THAT'S WHERE I KNOW THAT FLAG FROM!

**Light's POV (POV switching is fun xD) **

-sighs- Kitty, is so pathetic… I need to find someone else to replace her… She's just…too stupid for my liking…

Light: -claps- bravo for stating the obvious

Random Soldier: -points at Light- HEY! Don't speak such sarcasm around our leader!

Penensio: Stand down, Ace! She's one of the people that we're supposed to be praising

Ace: -pouts-

Light: -sticks tongue out at Ace-

Ace: -avoids glance-

Light: RANDOM GUY THAT JUST SHOUTED AT ME, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CHALLENGE!

Ace: JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M A COMMMANDER SO BRING IT ON! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

Light and Ace: -does intense staring at each other-

Coatman: -sighs-

Penensio: Due to the previous events that happened at the Halls of Water, we witnessed your bravery and strength to defeat him

Reckless: He wasn't **that **hard to defeat

Pika: You shall all thank Bob now :D He did most of the work after all

Bunch of Random Soldiers: -crowd around Pika giving praises to Bob-

Penensio: …I was going to say something important but I guess I can save that for next week… -emo corner appears out of nowhere-

**Kitty POV:**

Is it me, or are these soldiers praising a dark steel cannon that's from Velder…?

Kitty: -face palm- IT'S JUST A CANNON! WHY DO YOU GUYS EVEN BOTHER ACKNOWLEDGING I-

Pika: -covers Bob's ears- Don't say that…He might hear you D:

Jeli: -whispers to Kitty's ear- don't say it… Pika's gonna kill you if you do. Remember what happened last time?

Kitty: -whispers back- You mean what happened a few minutes ago -.-

Coatman: -whispers to Kitty- How could you be that heartless to our Guild Master and the Prince of Hamel? He defeated Ran for your sake!

Light: -randomly joins in whispering- yesh he certainly did =w=

Jeli: -whispers to Light- Weren't you just having a challenge with Ace a few minutes ago?

**Light's POV (again xD)**

Ace: -joins in whispering- I…lost… -goes to emo corner-

Light: You know it xD

Ace: -turns around from emo corner- You only won cuz I was doing midnight patrolling yesterday and didn't get any sleep!

Light: suuuuuuure you didn't~ -insert awesome victory dance-

Kitty: What's with this…? I thought this was for something completely different…

Ace: I'll give you candy if you forget that whole 'You won the challenge and I lost thing'

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm~ this is hard… -extends hand for candy-

Ace: -hands candy- It seems the terms have been accepted

Light: This candy is…acceptable…

Ace: o-o

**Ace's POV (Is it me, or is this getting random the more I type this…?)**

Penensio: -whispers to Ace- Just do what the lady says, I heard thats she's the long lost daughter of the King of Hamel and also the Prince's sister

Ace: -whispers to Penensio- Really?! –points at Light- That person is supposed to be someone I have to serve in the future! And I have to call her 'lady Light' or something like that?

Penensio: -gives Ace a thumbs up- You know it! I also heard that she's the queen of Nasods too

Sometimes, I don't even remember the reason why I even bothered joining… Penensio just seems older the more he talks… From the corner of my eye, I saw a random soldier running towards us.

Random Soldier: -rushes to Penensio- Sorry I'm late sir –salutes- I was busy doing some things…

Penensio: You are forgiven, Blade

Blade: -lightens up- REALLY?!

Penensio: OF COURSE NOT! DON'T YOU EVER DARE BE LATE AGAIN YOU HEAR ME ROOKIE! –evil aura activated- IF VIOLENCE WASN'T ALLOWED THEN I WOULD SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW

Blade: -all brightness is sucked away and covers in fear- I'm sorry sir…

Man, I feel bad for this guy. He only just joined...and **I'm **supposed to be the one showing him all this stuff…Wait, I think I have a plan to keep him busy for a while –legit thinking mode activated-

Ace: Hey, Blade. Come here for a second

Blade: What is it you ask for, Commander?

Ace: You see that lady with snow white hair over there? –points at Light-

Blade: …Which one? The one with that electronic tiara?

Ace: Yeah, that's the one! I want you to introduce yourself to her, since she's the queen of Nasods and supposedly the lost daughter of Hamel

Blade: REALLY?!

Ace: Yes really. And give her some candy as an offering, I hear it's her favourite food in the universe (I love describing my likes =w=)

Blade: Understood Commander! –Salutes with candy in his other hand-

**Blade POV (This guy ISN'T an OC, he's a Shk that will probably be an IS later and I'm using him in this story)**

I can't believe I'm **actually **getting to meet the Queen of Nasods in person! I've always been a huge fan of her work –fan boy mode activated- This is such an honour

Blade: -tugs sleeve of Light's armour- umm… excuse me…

Light: -turns around- yesh? How may I help you?

Blade: umm… My name is Blade…I'm a rookie from the Red Knights and I would... umm ...like to give you some candy

Light: OMG! GIMME!

Blade: -gives candy to Light-

I'm not sure what happened just now… Did I do something wrong to upset her?

Light: This candy is more acceptable than what Ace gave me =w= -glares at Ace for a few seconds-

Ace: -runs off to do some stuff-

Blade: So does that mean that, my candy is suited for your liking?

Light: OF COURSE IT IS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT CANDY MEANS TO ME?!

Blade: Your whole universe…?

Light: OMG! HOW DID YOU KNOW? :O

Should I tell her that Commander told me…? Wait, I shouldn't. I might leave a bad impression of him on her… I don't want to be punished…

Blade: lucky guess? Can I please ask for your name, since I gave you candy and all…?

Light: I'm the queen of Nasods, but people just call me Light =w= Nice to meet you and your candy offering xD I now dub you my new slave owo

Blade: What a lovely name ^w^ Wait…What did you just say?

Kitty: -runs towards Light- HOW COULD YOU TT_TT HOW COULD YOU REPLACE ME SO EASILY?

Light: Easy. You have Coatman, so I give him you as a present since I have no use for you anymore

Coatman: Wow! A gift! But what for?

Light: For your status of course! You guys being GF and BF after all so you guys deserve to be together~

Kitty: I'M NOT AN OBJECT YOU CAN GIVE AWAY TO ANYONE!

Light: Too late, I already did –evil smirk-

Jeli: I feel so happy for you Kitty –wipes tear from eyes- You finally have a life to live

Kitty: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I DID NOTHING?!

Pika: -appears- yes

This is getting nowhere… First, my idol says I'm her slave, then this random girl comes in and gives her a lecture about something…

Kitty: -attempts to hit Blade but is restrained by Jeli- LEMME KILL HIM!

Blade: what did I do? o-o

Pika: This is what you get for crossing the lines between Bob :D

Kitty: I NEED TO FLY KICK HIM!

Reckless: What's this I sense? Are you jelly, Kitty?

Light: -calls out to Coatman- Coatman! Do what BF's are supposed to do when their GF's are out of control

Coatman: -walks over- sure, but what's that?

Jeli: Easy. Just stand right there, Coatman.

Coatman: -stands in spot-

Jeli: -releases Kitty at Coatman-

Blade and Reckless: o-o

I think I know what's gonna happen next…

**Me: HANG CLIFFER~**

**Kitty: DAMMIT! I WANTED TO KILL BLADE SO BADLY TOO**

**Blade: -listening to Nightcore-**

**Pika: FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, BOB HAS BEEN PRAISED -lifts Bob into the sky and an eagle stole Bob from his hands- BOB! NOOOOO! D:**

**Jeli: ANGKOR YOU OWE ME A SANDWICH!**

**Angkor: WHY?!**

**Jeli: Remember our bet? It was to see if Bob would be taken and I won**

**Angkor: HOW CAN I POSSIBLE MAKE A SANDWICH IF MY HANDS ARE TOO SMALL?!  
**

**Reckless: IMPROVISE DAMMIT!**

**Me: o-o I suddenly realise that there is a lot of screaming going on...**


	12. Moment Of Truth Arrives -o-

**Me: THE MOMENT OF TRUTH ARRIVES AT LAST!**

**Coatman: FINALLY, AFTER 12 CHAPTERS**

**Kitty: ...I don't feel safe**

**Pika: You shouldn't be anyways**

**Kitty: But according to logic...**

**Everyone but Coatman and Kitty: SCREW LOGIC! IT HAS NO VALUE HERE :D**

**Kitty's POV**

I found myself being released by Jeli and ran into Coatman, which caused him to fall… But that's not the worst part…The worst part was…OUR LIPS TOUCHED! OH GAWD WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN IN MY MOMENT OF TRYING TO KILL LIGHT'S NEW FOUND SLAVE?! WAIT A MINUTE…WAS THIS ALL PLANNED?!

Kitty: -pulls away from Coatman while blushing- YOU GUYS ARE DEAD TO ME!

Reckless: That's okay, at least you have Coatman

Light: ewwwww that was gross XP

Coatman: Did what I think happened just happen?

Blade: yeah o-o

Jeli: -calls to Angkor- DID YOU CAPTURE THAT?

Angkor: -calls to Jeli- YES MISTRESS, AND I DID THE PRIVLEDGE OF DOING A CLOSSE UP

Light: -calls to Angkor- ANGKOR, YOU'RE OFFICALLY THE AWESOMEST BAT I KNOW –gives thumbs up-

**Light's POV**

OMG! WE FINALLY DID IT! WE ACHIEVED GETTING KITTY AND COATMAN TO KISS AT LAST AFTER ALL THIS TIME! AND IT WAS CAUGHT ON CAMERA TOO XD THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!

Blade: -tugs Light's sleeve again-…

Light: yesh?

Blade: -kneels down- um… I would like to be your… slave now…

OMG IT JUST GOT BETTER! I HAVE A NEW SLAVE =w= BEST DAY EVER!

Pika: I would like to point out that Light is **my **slave cuz I keep beating her :D

Reckless: Whoa man! She's your sister, and she's **your **slave? o-o

Pika: Yep :D

Blade: Beat her 1 more time I kill you –cracks knuckles-

um… Is it me or is this random soldier guy taking the role of slave way too seriously? o-o

Pika: But I can beat you both up. LOL FAIL

Blade: I will kill you using…

Chinese Man: -randomly appears- GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Blade: … -kicks Chinese Man back to China- my queen –bows to Light-

Jeli: Is it me, or are they having a random battle over Light? o-o

Reckless: It isn't you…

Angkor: -still records-

Kitty: This fight looks interesting~

Coatman: I'm gonna take a nap now… -lies head on Kitty's lap-

Kitty: -blushes madly-

Coatman: You look so cute when you blush~

Kitty: -blushes even more-

**Back to the fight~**

Blade: PIKA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS BETTER FOR LIGHT!

Pika: CHALLENGED ACCEPTED :D

Jeli: -random microphone appears- Both competitors are ready for Light's decision on what she wants and they're gonna see who gives Light the best result

Reckless: -stands next to Jeli with another random microphone- I wonder what it will be that Light will decide on…

Angkor: -recording-

Coatman: This is like a game show

Kitty: Yeah…

Light: I would like…more candy .w.

Jeli: You heard it guys. Let's see if Blade or Pika can prove to be her new slave

Blade: -gives a lolly jar- here ma'am

Light: … more candy than that

Reckless: OMG THIS IS EXCITING! LIGHT REQUESTED MORE CANDY!

Pika: -gives lolly truck-

Light: :O

Pika: I'm more special~ :D

Blade: -gives earth sized lolly-

Light: o-o

Pika: -gives universe sized lolly-

Light: so much candy…

Blade: -gives lolly jar with 9 billion galaxies full of candy-

Light: .w.

Blade: Let's see you top that off

Pika: -gives infinity universe sized lollies-

Light: those are giants o-o

Blade: -gives unlimited supply of candy- just take one piece of candy from this jar and another one will appear

Light: OMG IM IN DYING IN CANDY HEAVEN! x3 UNLIMITED CANDY! TOO AWESOME TO RESIST!

Jeli: -hands Light a piece of paper to write slave name- and the results are in. And Light's new slave is…

Reckless: -drum roll-

Jeli: BLADE

Light: -hugs Blade- x3

Blade: .w. –hugs Light back-

Pika: ewwwww, I'm glad I didn't win, I have Bob –hugs Bob-

Light: You're an awesome slave, even better than Kitty

Kitty: TT_TT

Blade: ^w^

Kitty: and here I was, going to say you guys looked cute together…

Pika: Can I be your butla instead then?

Light: sure

Pika: BUTTLERZ :D

Blade: T_T Does this mean that, I'm worse than him?

Jeli and Reckless: OMG HE'S JELLI :O

Blade: And he's better? QAQ

Light: But you guys are both awesome though

Blade: Q_Q

Coatman: At least you're better than Kitty in her point of view

Kitty: HEY!

Light: -pats Blade's head- I just said you're both awesome, don't be sad slave and call me mistress, it sounds better =w=

Blade: O-ok Mistress

Light: Good boy –pats head again-

Blade: -hugs Light's arm-

Ace: look whose clingy~ I didn't expect this to happen when I came back

Blade: owo

Ace: Don't you have laundry duty today?

Blade: OMG I FORGOT! I'LL BE BACK LATER MISTRESS –runs off-

Having a slave is fun =w= especially if you can make your former slave jeli xD

**Kitty: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!**

**Me: But I already did .w.**

**Blade: What is it you wish for me to do for you today, Mistress?**

**Me: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~ PUT BOTH KITTY AND COATMAN IN A CLOSET!**

**Kitty: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -runs away as fast as she can-**

**Ace: -in the corner of where Kitty is about to turn- I FINALLY MASTERED THE NEW SKILL! IGNITION CROW~**

**Kitty: OMG! -skids just in-front of fire and does a detour-**

**Blade: -catches Kitty and puts her in a closet- I'm done, Mistress .w.**

**Me: Good job -pats him on the head-**


	13. Solution: Violence :O

**A Few Weeks Later: Somewhere in...America...somewhere...~**

**Coatman POV**

Well, it seems that we went a bit off topic there. I wonder what that Red Knight guy was supposed to say to us… Maybe he wanted to recruit us or something? It has always been my dream to be in the Red Knights but ever since I met Kitty, I'm not sure what my dream should be. I can't leave her all of a sudden like that and I don't want to leave the guild either…Decisions are hard… At least Light has a new slave instead of Kitty, but was she serious about Kitty being **my **slave now? The thought of that is somehow…distracting me a bit… I think Light might be on so I can ask her

Coatman: -logs onto Elsword-

**Guild Chat**

Pika: COATMAN :D

Light: oh he's back =w=

Coatman: What did I miss?

Light and Pika: We have awesome new blood eaters now xD (That's right, blood eaters as pets)

Coatman: I see

Light: They're so cute :I

Pika: Where've you been all this time? :

Coatman: I was busy getting this boss drop from this other game. It's so hard…

Light: I see

Coatman: Where's Kitty?

Jeli: um…

Reckless: -throws a fish at Jeli-

Jeli: CAN YOU STOP ALREADY?! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING

Reckless: That's the point of my name :D

Pika: A wise sailor once told me…

Light: -face palm- oh no. Not again…

Pika: That in doubt, you must have hope

Kitty: -logs on- hai~

Jeli: Look who's back Kitty~ It's your BF~

Kitty: -.-

Pika: If all hope is lost, you must dream

Light: Someone throw something at him DX

Reckless: -throws a fish at Pika-

Pika: -throws grenade at fish and it becomes deep fried- If all dreams are gone…you must die…

Reckless: OH NO! MY FISH D:

Kitty: I don't get what's happening…

Coatman: -in arena trying to get A rank like the pros-

**Jeli POV**

I'm **still **editing the video footage from months ago (talking about last chapter) WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CUT OUT ALL THE BORING STUFF?! Good thing is, IT'S STILL AWESOME TO WATCH~ EVEN IF THIS IS THE 1OTH TIME TODAY

Jeli: …-watches tape from last chapter-

Light: -comes over and helps edit-

-Everyone but Kitty come over starts laughing- HUEHUEHUE!~!~~~! (LEGIT LAUGHING XD)

Angkor: -posing waiting for praises to come in- :D…

Kitty: -comes over- YOU GUYS STILL HAVE THAT?!

Pika: Yep :D

Reckless: That film… is…more awesome than my fish! xD

Kitty: But it just d-

Reckless: OH WOE WHERE IS THY FISH?!

**Light POV**

This film is awesome…But something's missing…What is it though? It's somewhere but I can't quite figure it out…

Ace: -appears out of nowhere- hi guys .w.

Light: -points at Ace- OMG, ITS YOU AGAIN! –runs to corner- JUST WHEN I WAS IN MY MOMENT OF THINKING

Pika: o3o

Jeli: That's…weird…

Blade: -comes out from behind Ace's back- ummm

Light: OMG, SLAVE IS HERE TOO~ -runs and hugs slave-

Blade: .w. –hugs back- I brought you some candy, mistress.

Light: Yay~ xD

Kitty: Someone's happy -.-

Coatman: awwwwwww~ Are you missing me already?~

Ace: -clears throat- moving aside, we came back to talk about what we were supposed to talk about months ago

Pika: That's confusing o3o

Ace: We came to acknowledge your efforts

Jeli: But we defeated him…

Ace: Like I said 'efforts' even though you 'killed' him, he's still alive and after Pika there –points at Pika-

Pika: Bob, they're here to get you DX

Kitty: I don't think that's the reason at all…

Reckless: Just let the man dream, Kitty…

Blade: We would like to know what it is that Ran wants with Hamel exactly and why he wants to do it. But for that, you guys need to find him again…

Light: AGAIN DX BUT WHY SLAVE? RAN'S TOO PUNY TO DEFEAT

Ace: You guys aren't going to kill him, you're there to get information out of him

Reckless: By chucking fish at him? :D

Coatman: Reckless, chucking fish is always the answer

Pika: Can Bob come too? :D

Kitty: If it's even necessary then yes…

Pika: Wait a second while I do stuff –runs to do 'stuff'-

Jeli: Can I stay behind, I want to edit this video so it can be awesome than it already is?

Light: YESH, DO IT! .w.

Blade: -tugs Light's sleeve- do you really have to go and defeat Ran? I don't want you getting hurt…

Light: -crouches to eye level- Blade, I'm only going for the mocking, not for anything else and if you're really that concerned, then come with so you can give me candy xD

Pika: I'm back :D BEST…CANNON…EVA!

Kitty: I hope I don't get captured again… I already had enough by just trying to do my skill quests…

Coatman: You're still doing them still? I already finished all of them while doing my training with Pika and Light

Jeli: -sleeps-

Reckless: Kitty

Kitty: Yah?

Reckless: You're… weak…

Light: Why do you think I abandoned her?

Kitty: Wait…YOU ABANDONED ME?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT YOU GAVE ME TO COATMAN

Coatman: …Same thing

Ace: ARE YOU GUYS GOING OR WHAT?!

Light: Don't have to be Mr Serious if you're not even going…

Ace: -walks over to Light-

Blade: o-o

Ace: -strokes Light's tail (the accessory)-

Light: WHAT ARE YOU D- …That tickles~

Pika: -covers Bob's eyes- You don't have to see this…

Reckless: Ace, I thought you were cool…

Kitty: I'm just gonna…-walks to Halls of Water-

Coatman, Pika and Reckless: Don't forget about us D: -runs after-

Blade: Mistress, aren't you coming too?

Ace: -still stroking tail- …

Light: OMG! STOP! I HAVE A DUNGEON TO DO! DX

Blade: …

**In the Halls of Water~ (Ran's POV)**

OMG…My head hurts a lot… What was I doing again…? Oh yeah… DAT DAM PIKA DESTROYED MY PALACE REPLICA DX THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO REBUILD… I need a slave so that I don't have to do anything but boss them around… Wait, I have demon people for that! I can't believe I forgot about that…

Ran: -summons demon slave- SLAVE, REPAIR THIS PLACE TO MAKE IT MORE AWESOME THAN IT WAS!

Demon Slave: Yes sir –makes room seem like a mansion-

Ran: -sits on a random throne that appeared out of nowhere- this is the life =x=

-insert random noises and explosions-

Ran: oh great (!) They came back for more…

Reckless, Pika, Coatman and Kitty: We're back :D

Ran: -face palm- what do you want from me?! You guys already destroyed this place…

Pika: -points Bob at Ran- be quiet or I'll bring the house down

Reckless: We're not in a house though…

Kitty: Haven't you ever heard of a figure of speech…?

Reckless: Nope

Coatman: What have you been doing all your life?

Reckless: Trying to find my fish

Ran: um…Shadow Clone –shadow clone of Ran appears out of nowhere

-insert evil laugh- NOW THEY CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE IS THE REAL ME. I'M SO PLEASED WITH MYSELF ^w^

Kitty: Oh gawd…There's 2 of them…

Pika: It doesn't matter, I'll kill both of them :D

NVM I'M SO DAM SCREWED RIGHT NOW...

Coatman: But we need them for answers

Ran Clone: What questions? Questions are for nerds that study for tests

Reckless: Does that mean that you're a nerd?

Ran: OF COURSE NOT! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M A NERD?!

Scratch that last comment…Even though they don't know which one is me, they still find ways to mock me…

Pika: Now that you mention it…He does kinda look like he's been studying for an eternity

Ran Clone: You guys are idiots aren't you… Black Fire Claw

Reckless: Fish Nuclear (it's like RF's normal one except with fish in it)

Ran: Dammit!

Kitty: Throw whatever you want, we will use something a thousand times better

Pika: Says you .w. you were captured by this guy last time

Ran: Black Fire Claw –aimed at Kitty-

Kitty: NUUUUUUUUUUU I'M GONNA DIE! –runs away from claw-

Reckless: That's pathetic…

Coatman: Kitty, can you like… sit and watch us, since you're you know…weak?

Kitty: -pouts- fine…

Coatman: -pecks Kitty on the cheek-

Ran and Clone: Reverse Gravity –lifts up all the guys and knocks them unconscious-

Kitty: -eats popcorn while watching-

Ran: I'll show you guys how strong I really am! Black Desti-

Blade: -crashes through the wall- Mistress, your path is cleared

Light: good! –pats Blade on the head- herrow Ran and…other Ran .w.

Kitty: Master! You came for me :D

Blade: She's not your master anymore e3e

Light: That's right, and I get all the candy I want~

Kitty: ARE YOU GOING TO KILL RAN OR WHAT?!

Light: -looks at his health bar- you guys haven't done much damage to him, haven't you…?

Blade: -fighting stance- Ready when you are!

Light: -awakening III- Energetic Heart –uses 100% mana potion- Giga Stream –kills 11 of his health bar-

Ran: HEY! YOU USED A MANA POTION! THAT'S CHEATING

Blade: But there weren't even any rules

Kitty: He has a point there, Ran

Ran Clone: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO SMART DX

Light: Cuz we're awesome! –cough except Kitty cough-

Blade: -awakening III- Phantom Sword –Blade's blade becomes bigger- (...I realised my mistake QWQ I got confused with LKs and IS's skills- never paid attention to IS at all DON'T KILL ME DX) Cresent Cut

Pika: -clings to Bob- BOB, DON'T SAY WE'RE GONNA DIE D:

Reckless: -slaps fish at Pika's face- GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!

Coatman: Yeah, let's just watch them fight

Kitty: Popcorn anyone? –offers popcorn-

Ran Clone: Oh gawd o-o Black Destiny –slashes blade randomly with black fire following it (not racist at all)-

Ran: -runs away during attack while laughing to himself-

Pika: -stands up with Bob- You're not getting away that easily. Dread Chase!

Ran and Clone: x-x

Kitty: OMG YOU KILLED THEM WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ANSWERS!

Coatman: Don't worry skittles, we can give them to Ace and he'll do it himself

Reckless: Skittles…? As in the candy?

Light: That reminds me, Blade, gimme those skittles I asked you for earlier (not Kitty, the candy)

Blade: -hands bowl full of skittles- Is there anything else you need, Mistress?

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm –places device on Ran's back- nothing at the moment~

Pika: BE A MAN!~:D

Reckless: That's from 'I'll make a man out of you' isn't it? THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG! :O

Kitty: Do this **after **we get out of here again -.-

Coatman: You want me to carry you again Kitty?

Kitty: I guess, since my legs are numb


	14. BE A MAN MONTAGE!

**Me: this chapter isn't really about the story but it's awesome xD**

**Kitty: Is this about the song that was mentioned last chapter -.-**

**Pika: yep, and everyone is gonna sing it with us :D**

**Ran: This is my moment to give myself a better image**

**Me: OMG HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! –starts throwing stuff at Ran-**

**Blade: -kicks him out- My work is done here**

**Ace: How can you even tell which parts are the lyrics or not? It's so confusing…**

**Me: The bolded parts of it obviously**

Coatman: **Let's get down to business to defeat the Rans**

Ran: DX

Pika: **Did they send me 'destroyers' when I asked for Bob? –hugs Bob- :D**

Penensio: **You're the saddest clones I ever met, but you can bet before we're through** **(lecturing Ran's shadow clones)**

Ace: **-shouts at Blade- MISTER, I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!**

Light: But Blade's fine as he is ^ –hugs Blade-

Blade: o/o –hugs back-

Reckless: **Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within –uses Awakening III and Fish Nuclear on Kitty-**

Kitty: WHY THIS HAPPENING?!

Light: **Once you get some candy, you are sure to win ^x^ **

Kitty: says you, you left me to die in Return Plains

Light: I know =w= it was so fun watching you

Penensio: **You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got blues clues **

Jeli: **Somehow I'll make a bat out of you –pokes Angkor's squishy belly-**

Angkor: But I'm already a bat o-o

Pika: **I'm never gonna catch my breath :I –Goes in Sunken Resiam and drowns-**

Blade: you don't actually have to do that you know =_=''

Pika: -belches- excuse me, I ate too many pies :D

Coatman: **Say goodbye to those who ever knew me x-x –died from something again-**

Kitty: NUUUUUUUUUU COATMAN DX

Light and Jeli: OMG SHE DOES CARE o-o

Coatman: -uses resurrection stone again- hi :I

Ran: **-runs for 5 seconds and wheezes- Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym? **

Pika: -points at Ran- NERD~ :D

Ran: Well, you're stupid

Pika: Thank you .w.

Kitty: That wasn't the reaction I was looking for

Light: **-does what she does best during boss battle- This dude got him scared to death =x=**

Kitty: That's cuz you kept on leaving us to die here TT_TT

Light: Just doing my job xD

Kitty: **Hope they can't see my true feelings –uses cloaking-**

Ace: -punches Kitty in the head- STOP USING THAT! ARE YOU A NOOB OR SOMETHING?!

Jeli: Sadly, the fact is true…

Blade: **-in Sunken Resiam for an unknown reason- Now I really wish that I knew how to swim…**

Light: Slave, you don't know how to swim? o-o

Blade: Maybe I'll tell you if I can have a hug w

Light: -hugs- now tell me

Pika: OMG THERE'S A CANDY TRUCK THAT GOT HIT BY A GRENADE AND IT'S OVER FLOWING WITH CANDY

Light: CANDY~!

**Chorus~! W**

All guys:** To be a man~**

Pika: **we must be swift as the coursing river –falls in waterfall- oh no Bob! qq**

Light: DAMMIT WATERFALLS DX ALWAYS MAKING US FALL IN WATER QWQ

Kitty: isn't that the point of waterfalls?

Jeli: exactly her point

All guys: **To be a man~**

Coatman: **With all the force of a great typhoon –uses Sandstorm- **

Blade: Hey, Coatman

Coatman: What is it younger and different job change version of me?

Blade: Does sandstorm involve lots of sand?

Reckless: If it didn't then why is it called that?

Pika: It's because of what a sailor once told me…

Light: NOT AGAIN DX

Kitty: Hey Pika, where's Bob?

Pika: …BOB I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU –rushes off-

All dudes: **To be a man~**

Ace: **With all the strength of a raging fire~ Ignition Crow~! **

Kitty: I officially hate IC

Jeli: OMG YOU HATE ICE-CREAM?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOUSELF?!

Light: Deep apologises to the awesome VC users of the Elsword world. Kitty has issues (this is cuz I keep trolling with my own VC) –bows deeply-

Jeli: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! –Darth Vader appears out from the other side of the moon- o-o**

Darth Vader: -breathes- What's happening here?

Blade: -kicks him back- I'm not letting you touch Mistress

Light: awwwwwww man! I wanted to talk to him about stuff DX

Reckless: **Fish is heading towards us till the Rans arrive **

Kitty: That doesn't even make sense -.-

Light: You have no appreciation for people or objects –cough except for Coatman of course cough-

Kitty:** Heed my every order and you might survive –all mini bosses come to kill Kitty- WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! **

Jeli: tsk tsk Kitty…Even if you wanted us to follow your orders, we won't listen cuz you're a noob

Penensio: **You're unsuited for the rage of war –points at Kitty as an example-**

Light: **So pack up, go home, you're through –happy moments of firing former slaves and giving Kitty to Coatman- **

Kitty: Creeping me out a little now –hides behind a tree-

Ran: **How could I make a man out of you? -points to himself in the mirror-**

Pika: Lol Forever Alone :D

Ran: It's not that at all…

Reckless: I thought you were cool before, now I see that I was wrong –throws a fish at Ran-

All guys:** To be a man~**

Light: **We must be swift as the candy river =w=**

Blade: There's such a thing? o-o

Pika: Yep, there's also a pie flavoured river too :D

All guys: **To be a man~**

Renira: **With all the force of a great typhoon **

Light: NO RENA'S IN THE SONG! –beats Renira up- (sorry Rena players, I hate Rena's cuz I'm annoyed with the arrow spamming in arena any longer DX Don't hurt me QWQ)

All dudes: **To be a man~**

Ran: **With all the strength of a raging fire, Black Flame Burst~! **

Ace: HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SKILL?! IGNITION CROW! –aimed at Ran-

Darth Vader: **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

Light: -steals candy from Darth Vader's pocket-

Darth Vader: GIVE THEM BACK! I'M YOUR FATHER!

Light: pffft as if, I don't need a father. I have slaves for that.

All guys:** To be a man~**

Reckless: **We must be swift as the fishing rivers~**

All guys: **To be a man~**

Ace: **With all the force of my great harpoon –uses Harpoon Spear- **

All dudes: **To be a man~**

Renira: **With all the strength of a raging fire~ Phoenix Strike**

Light: WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU EARLIER?! DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE FROM YOUR ARROWS?!

Kitty: Don't say that to my Rena I made ):

Ace: It doesn't matter, whichever character you make, they will always be noobs

Kitty: **Mysterious as the dark side of your moods! **

Everyone except Coatman and Renira: -cracks knuckles with an evil aura-

Kitty: Oh no…um…-runs away-

**Blade: That was an interesting montage to do .w.**

**Me: This song is awesome once you see the elderps version xD**

**Pika: Bob~ -hugs while eating pie-**

**Jeli: How is that even possible?**

**Reckless: Nothing's impossible unless you're awesome**

**Ace: I see, that logic seems legit**

**Coatman: Ice Cream**

**Pika: I WAS HAVING MY MOMENT D: -turns and push…-**

**Light: Adventure Time~ ABRACADANIEL~~~**

**ahem...This isn't what I originally planned to write, but it came out this way... If you want the link to the song (the original not the one I made up in this chapter) it's here: watch?v=Jbp52Z9jRg0 and yesh, it's from the movie Mulan... I didn't know about this until now DX Don't kill me for this QWQ**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**HelloKitty55443: ****No, cloaking and your Rena is not awesome...and I put Adventure Time in it cuz I can .w. and also that it's the best show in the universe xD**


	15. Valentines Day

**Me: Oh gawd...This chapter came out so late =_=**

**Kitty: Gee, why do you think that happened?!**

**Me: hmmmmmmmm -think hard face- IDK .w.**

**Pika: How can you not know why it came so late?**

**Me: I've been too distracted by many things lately...**

**Everyone but me: WHAT KIND OF MANY THINGS?! o-o**

**Me: um...stuff **

**Everyone but me: ...What kind of stuff...?**

**Me: something involving stuff involving something involving more stuff-**

**Pika: OH RIGHT! WE GET IT!**

**Me: Don't shout at me DX I'm doing what I can...**

**The day before Valentine's Day (Kitty's POV)**

Why did **tomorrow **have to be Valentine's Day? I seriously don't want this to happen! I bet that Light and Jeli will come in and make me make chocolates for Coatman =.=

Light and Jeli: -burst through the door- KITTY COME TO THE KITCHEN!

Why are these 2 so predictable…?

Kitty: -walks to the kitchen to see heaps of ingredients for chocolate making- ...

Light and Jeli: We're gonna make Valentine's Chocolates~! (when I say 'make' in this chapter, I will mean craft from NPC's)

Kitty: Master, I never knew you could be like this…

Light: YOU HARDLY EVEN KNOW ME AT ALL! PLUS I'M NOT YOUR MASTER ANYMORE

Kitty: BUT WAIII?! D:

Jeli: Let's get started :D

Light: Guys, I have something important to tell you…

Kitty: OMG ARE YOU GONNA TELL US WHO YOU LIKE?

Light: -chucks ice cubes at Kitty- HELL NO!

Jeli: What is it already? We don't have long, it's already 7…

Light: The thing is…I've never made chocolate for anyone before… So mine might not taste as good…

Kitty: OMG! THEN WHAT DO YOU COOK?!

Light: Who needs to cook if you have candy? xD

Jeli: That seems pretty legit… LET'S START COOKING CHOCOLATE AND OTHER STUFF :)

**2 hours later~ **

Kitty: -takes heart and star shaped chocolates from the oven and decorates with icing- I'm gonna make mine so pretty~

Light: -takes one of Kitty's chocolates to taste- hmmmmmmmmmmm… This chocolate is acceptable if you're planning to give it to Coatman

Kitty: SHUT UP AND WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT SOME?! –swipes remaining chocolate away from Light's grasp-

Light: I just wanted to taste it, in case you 'accidently' did something wrong QWQ Curse me being short –pouts-

Jeli: -takes out bat shaped chocolate from oven- I'm done!

Kitty: Hey mommy, who are you planning to give your chocolate to?

Jeli: I'm giving it to Angkor :)

Kitty: Wait, Angkor's a dude?!

Light: Ofc he is. Haven't you noticed before?

Jeli: Here, taste some Light

Light: -takes a bite- OMG THEY'RE FABULOUS –angels come in the room- GO AWAY DAMMIT, THIS CHOCOLATE IS MINE DX

Kitty: Don't you have to take your chocolate out now?

Light: -takes candy shaped chocolates and puts them in the fridge- I'm done :x

Kitty: AREN'T YOU GONNA TASTE IT?! YOU ATE OUR ONES!

Light: I'm cooling it down first, so it can be tastier =w=

Jeli: Who are you giving your chocolates to?

Light: Every guy friend I know =x=

Kitty: WHAT?!

Light: What is it now? =_=

Jeli: How many guy friends do you have?

Light: -counts with fingers- I'm not sure…

Kitty: WHAT IF THEY'RE STALKERS?! LIKE DREKS (Dreks, if you are reading this, Kitty thinks you're a stalker not me :x)

Light: Nah, he's cool

Jeli: Are you gonna give some to Ran and Penensio?

Light: HELL NO! They're not even my friend plus they're too old

Kitty: -sighs a sigh of relief- for a minute there, I thought you classified every guy you know as your 'guy friends'

Light: Now, that's just stupid... YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL

Jeli: Let's put that to the test, what's Light's favourite candy?

Kitty: um M&M's?

Light: try again

Kitty: menthos?

Light: try again

Kitty: Mummy! HELP ME OUT HERE!

Jeli: Sorry, can't do a thing here :x

Light: You have one more guess before I go to bed

Kitty: um...

Ran: -walks in the room- Did someone say my name? :D

Light: -fly kicks Ran- HELL NO!

Jeli: You say that a lot

Kitty: It's probably her new catchphrase

Light: -yawns- Imma go to sleep now… Cya tomorrow

Jeli and Kitty: Bye~

Light: Oh yeah, I forgot –puts an alarm on the chocolate tray then goes back to room-

Kitty: Does she really think we'll eat her chocolate?

Jeli: Nope, she's worried that the guys will eat it while she's sleeping. She even does it to her secret candy stash

WAIT, SHE HAS A SECRET STASH! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?! I seriously need to keep up with what's happening in the world around me…

**The Next Day~ (Kitty's POV-the POV's will change for each female player in the guild aka just Kitty and Light, Jeli's one should be predicable enough- technical language is fun xD)**

I can't believe I spent the rest of my night wrapping up the chocolates in a small bag with a pretty bow on it… I bet that Jeli already gave hers to Angkor since they have a link with each other, and I bet that Light was too lazy to actually wrap the chocolates up…

Kitty: -walks downstairs to see Pika hugging Bob and Reckless hugging a fish tank with a goldfish in it- What are you guys doing…?

Reckless and Pika: -hides in corners of the room and covers Bob and Fish's ears- Don't scare them away D:

Kitty: -.- anyways, have you seen Coatman anywhere?

Coatman: -suddenly appears behind Kitty- I'm right here, skittles~

Kitty: OMG, WHAT IS WITH THE 'SUDDENLY APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE' THING?!

Pika: Hey! It's cool :D

Coatman: -points to chocolates in Kitty's hands- is that for me?

Kitty: -hides away from Coatman's sight- What chocolates?

Coatman: I didn't say anything about chocolates yet…

Reckless: He's telling the truth, Kitty

Kitty: -sighs and gives the chocolate to Coatman- there, I made you chocolate. Are you happy now?

Coatman: -eats a piece of chocolate- These…are…delicious!

Kitty: Of course they would! I made them myself xD

Coatman: -pecks Kitty on the cheek- Thank you~

Kitty: -blushes-

**Light's POV~**

I'm not sure if I made enough chocolate for the guys, since I don't know how many guy friends I have… (I love saying guy friends-don't get the wrong idea, it's catchy)

Light: -walks over to the fridge to get chocolate- phew! No-one ate them last night! So lucky~ But I have to wrap them all up :| -summons Reby and Moby- Let's wrap chocolate up xD

**Few minutes of wrapping chocolate up later~**

That took less time than I thought :T

Light: -walks over to where Pika, Reckless and Coatman was aka in the living room (yesh, we are all in a house)- Herrow, guys

Guys: hi

Light: I have choco-

Guys: -rush over for chocolate-

Light: -hand guys chocolate awkwardly- Happy Valentine's~

Guys: -eats chocolate-

I don't get why on Valentine's Day, the girls have to give the guys chocolate…Why can't it be candy DX? Plus, why are guys so excited to get chocolate from girls? I need to ask someone…

Light: -walks around to see any other guy friends- …It seems like no-one I know is here. It's just a huge crowd of people…

Dreks: -covers Light's eyes- Guess who~

Light: …Is it Dreks?

Dreks: -uncovers eyes- yes it is. Where have you been all this time?

Light: I've been trolling Kitty to become this other guys slave while I ditch her =w=

Kitty: -behind a tree recording Light-

Light: -lasers at the tree that Kitty is hiding behind and hits the camera- I know you're there Kitty…

Dreks: o-o

Kitty: awwwwwww man…I thought you wouldn't be able to see me…

Light: You thought wrong –lasers Kitty again-

Kitty: STOP IT DX

Light: But it's fun :x

Dreks: Lol, so you got any treats for me, Light?

Light: Oh yeah –hands chocolate to Dreks-

**Teleporting to Red Knight's headquarters place thingy on a ~**

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmm who to give the chocolate to first? Screw it, I'm just gonna give it to the first guy I know his chocolate…

Ace: -shouting in the gardens at rookie soldiers (not involving Blade) random instructions- You there! –points at a soldier-

Soldier Guy: -points to himself- m-m-me?

Ace: Yes you! Do you really know how to attack with a sword properly? Cuz all I'm seeing is you swinging it around in different directions like you have no idea what you're doing!

Light: Hey, Ace guy! –runs towards Ace-

Ace: -turns around to see Light- oh great (!) it's her again…

Light: -points at Ace- OMG IT'S THAT HORRIBLE GUY THAT GAVE ME AWFUL CANDY!

Ace: -turns to soldiers- I'll be back in a sec… -faces Light- What do you want here?

Light: Calm down Mr Commander Guy. I just wanted to give you chocolate…

Ace: Oh really?

Light: Yesh, but I see that you're too busy… -turns around-

Ace: Nah, I was kidding there -awkwardly laughs-

Light: -gives Ace chocolates- Happy V Day~

Ace: -laughs at Light-

Light: ?

Ace: I get it. You call it 'V day' cuz imma VC, am I right?

Light: Nah, I just called it that cuz Valentine's Day is too long to say =x=

Ace: Seems like a legit answer

Light: -walks inside the place thingy to find Blade- Where could slave be? –pouts-

Penensio: My, if it isn't Light

Light: herrow

Penensio: Lemme ask you 2 questions

Light: 1 question remaining =w=

Penensio: Wait, I didn't mean that as a question! Lemme ask you 3 questions then –holds up 3 fingers-

Light: 2 questions remaining. Now speak

Penensio: How do you get past security?

Light: What security…?

Penensio: …Never mind then. Are you here for Blade?

Light: Yeah, you seen him?

Penensio: He's on laundry duty again. I think he's drying them outside right now.

Light: ok, thanks~ -rushes outside-

Blade: -hanging laundry outside and murmuring to himself- Why do I always do the laundry? –pouts-

Light: -covers Blade's eyes- Guess who~?

Blade: …Is it…Jeli?

Light: …No…

Blade: Is it Kitty?

Light: Guess again…

Blade: Is it… Mary?

Light: Who the hell is that…?

Blade: Is it…Mistress?

Light: took you long enough –pouts-

Blade: I'm sorry. All of your voices sound cute to me .w.

Light: Oh really?

Blade: Yeah…

Light: I curse myself for being short DX

Blade: Why?

Light: Once, Kitty asked me if I had an older brother cuz I act childish and that I'm short for my age QWQ

Blade: That's not true. You're not childish

Light: -gives Blade chocolate (dam, so used to typing up candy for Light's POV's)-

Blade: Is this…chocolates that you made all by yourself, Mistress?

Light: Yesh, it is =w=

Blade: -takes a bite out of chocolate- This is… This is…

Light: It's…?

Blade: The most heavenly piece of chocolate I've ever had!

Light: Really? That was my first time making chocolate before in my whole life!

Blade: For someone that has never made chocolate before, it's awesome .w.

Light: Thank you –hugs Blade- Happy V Day~

Blade: The same to you -hugs back-

Light: Tell me… Why do girls have to give the guys chocolate? And why are guys so excited to get chocolate from girls?

Blade: Firstly, it's like tradition and secondly cuz guys appreciate the hard work that girls put in making chocolate

Light: I see –pecks Blade on the cheek-

Blade: What was that for? o-o

Light: For answering my question and for complementing my cooking skills~

Blade: You're welcome

Light: I wonder what those guys will give me on White Day…

Blade: What guys?

Light: My guy friends that I gave some chocolate to

Blade: Where are they? -cracks knuckles-

Light: o-o

**Me: -in sparring with Pika and a random FG, both of them in seige mode- IT'S A MEXICAN STANDOFF WITH CANNONS :O**

**Pika: I'm so tempted to pull the trigger**

**Random FG: Me too**

**2 seconds pass~**

**Pika: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! -pulls trigger on Bob-**

**Random FG: What the- -gets hit by Bob-**

**Kitty: WTH IT WAS ONLY FOR 2 SECONDS!**

**Reckless: -putting Fish in his hat- ITS PERFECT!**

**Jeli: What was the point of even writing this chapter...**

**Blade: I have no idea...**

**Me: I wrote this cuz I wanted to and also because this is a what-if moment :x and I also updated the other chapters to make it seem more legit .w.**

**Coatman: I liked the part where I ate Kitty's chocolate**

**Pika: -talking to Bob- What's this Bob? Is this Valentine's Chocolate from you?! OMG BOB, THIS IS AWESOME! -hugs Bob-**

**Kitty: I swear, I think that Pika thinks that Bob is alive...**

**Everyone but Kitty: BUT HE IS!**

**Pika: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED KITTY! -carpet bombs Kitty-**

**Kitty: -runs away-**

**Me: -chucks ice cubes at Kitty-**

**Kitty: -slips and face plants the ground- Ow...**

**Everyone but Coatman and Kitty: BEST WAY TO END THIS CHAPTER EVER! :D**

**I think I should've posted this chapter when it was actually Valentine's Day...(It's September right now o-o) But anyways, this is how I think Valentine's Day would someday play out in our little world called reality .w.**

**Replies to Reviewers~ (I should really change the name of that, it's feels really weird to type up .w.)**

**HelloKitty55443: Like I said, IT WAS THE BEST ENDING FOR THE CHAPTER EVER :D and also I said they CRAFTED it like from an NPC not MADE from scratch (it was an event thing) I have no idea what an OVAN is but I did it xD and yesh, I do know that V Day is the "Day of Love" cuz I put you and Coatman in it. I thought it was obvious DX **


	16. REAL LIFE TAKEOVER?

**Me: In this chapter, there will be the POV's of not just the gaming characters, but also the real life people that play the characters **

**Pika: Why do that?**

**Me: Because I can**

**Kitty: She's doing this cuz she ran out of ideas .w.**

**Me: YOU DON'T KNOW ME! -runs to a corner-**

**Blade: -sneaks up behind me and tickles-**

**Ace: I wouldn't do that if I were you...**

**Me: DON'T TICKLE ME DX **

**Blade: DX Sorry -ties both hands behind his back with rope- I feel ashamed of myself**

**Jeli: o-o that's just weird...**

**Coatman: I don't get how it's possible to tie both of your hands behind your own back without any help**

**Me: -cuts rope-**

**Blade: -ties rope again-**

**Everyone but Blade: o-o**

**Blade: QwQ I feel ashamed**

**Me: dw about it, I just don't like being tickled unexpectedly**

**Kitty: Where did you get the rope from? o-o**

**Blade: My toolbox -gets it out of nowhere like a boss-**

**Pika: OMG YOU HAVE A TOOLBOX?! :O**

**Blade: yeah...**

**Reckless: THAT'S AWESOME**

**Blade: owo -takes out another random box from nowhere- guess what's inside**

**Me: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... candy?**

**Blade: What type though?**

**Me: Skittlez~?**

**Blade: -opens box to reveal 9 thousand skittles-**

**Me: I'm a genius xD**

**Everyone but me: Yes you are...Yes you are -pats back-**

**In the real world~**

**Light POV:**

I'm bored –goes on laptop- …why is it SO laggy? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST RELIABLE AND AWESOMEST LAPTOP! –laptop dies- OMG LAPTOP! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW DX I KNOW! I'LL MAKE A USB DRIVE THAT'LL MAKE THE LAG STOP (Pika: Lag powers activated Kitty: Didn't you tell me that lagging is for noobs? Me: The type of lag that you have for your laptop is for noobs, our lag is for pros =w= Reckless: -throws a fish at Kitty- STOP BEING A NOOB DAMMIT)

Pika: -walks into room- hi

Light: …what do you want?

Pika: Can you make me some pie? :D

Light: I'm busy making my laptop faster

Pika: PLZ QAQ

Light: -gets a plate, chucks frozen pie on plate and microwaves it- I DID IT :|

Pika: -eating pie- Did what?

Light: I made…the USB! –angels come out of nowhere- DAMMIT STOP DOING THAT WHEN I'M HAVING MY MOMENT OF AWESOMENESS DX

Random Angels: But it was the appropriate thing to do at the moment

Light: I DON'T CARE, WE CAN MAKE OUR OWN SOUND EFFECTS –plugs USB into laptop- and now, we wait =w=

**Meanwhile in the gaming world (yesh, this now exists =w=)~**

Light: WHERE'S THE CANDY DX

Jeli: I don't know…

Pika: It's nowhere :D

Light: CANDY WHERE ARE YOU?! QWQ

Coatman: Maybe it went for a walk

Kitty: That's just stupid

Light: -runs around- CANDY CAN YOU HERE ME?! x -summons droids- GO FIND CANDY QWQ

Blade: -gives Light a packet of skittles to cool her down-

Light: Thank you Blade –accepts candy-

Jeli: Why does this always happens?

Coatman: Why is it like Candy is her pet?

Ace: Cuz it is her pet

Kitty: OMG REALLY?!

Pika: Obviously it would, she loves candy and candy will love her back :D

Jeli: Hey Pika, where's Bob?

Pika: Bob is right… -looks to find Bob isn't next to him- BOB WHERE ARE YOU?! QWQ

Kitty: Great (!) Now they're both at it

Blade: Someone jinxed it e3e

Reckless: OMG WHERE DID MY FISH GO?!

Light and Pika: SOMEONE STOLE IT!

Reckless: FISH IS NOT AN IT! HE'S A LIVING CREATURE

Jeli: OMG WHERE DID ANGKOR GO?! NUUUUUUU THE CONTRACT IS RUINED!

Kitty: What contract? o-o

-random wolf dude appears like a boss-

Kitty: Holy-

Random Wolf Dude: hello, are you guys looking for your most loved possessions?

Jeli, Light, Pika and Reckless: YESH, WE ARE QWQ

Random Wolf Dude: I'm sorry to tell you this, but your gaming owners in the real world has taken them from you

Coatman: HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN TRUST YOU

Random Wolf Dude: Well I have pies…

Pika: Close enough, I believe him :D

Kitty: YOU BELIEVE IN ANYONE THAT HAS PIES!

Pika: Well… Yeah … AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A TAIL D:

Coatman: That is a true fact, cats don't have tails

Kitty: SINCE WHEN WAS I A CAT?!

Pika: Since now

Random Wolf Dude: Anyways…Are you guys gonna get your stuff back? All you have to do is jump in this portal

Pika: You Can Have Em' –Sparkly Eyes-

Light: DUDE NOT CANDY DX -leaps in portal-

Ace and Blade: -randomly jumps in portal-

Coatman: Meow –jumps in-

Kitty: COATMAN! –jumps in after him-

**After Guild Characters Jump in Portal~**

Random Wolf Dude: -takes off disguise and flicks hair around like a fabulous person- My work here is done, as the time and space ruler -w- (Glave is the Master of Disguise and gloves xD)

Random Guy: -appears- Glave, what did you do?

Glave: -makes portal disappear- I didn't do anything… All I did was take people's belonging's and put them in a wild goose chase for my own entertainment…That's all…

Random Guy: -sighs- Glave, you are a terrible liar…Even to your own father…

Glave: …-teleports to Henir's Time and Space- Let the games begin!(personally, I think Glave is a weirdo type guy)

**Meanwhile, in the human world~ (Kitty's POV)**

SO…MUCH…HOMEWORK! -crying pathetically- I need to do something else, or my brain will get fried (Kitty: =.= this doesn't happen to me… Me: Oh really, but I have evidence :x Kitty: DELETE IT RIGHT NOW! Me: It's not gonna harm anyone… Kitty: Just do it! Me: -pretends to delete evidence- I did it xD Kitty: It better be…) I know! Elsword will help me~! –turns on computer for Elsword to see an error message- What the- Why?!

Kitty (from game): -comes out from computer screen- COATMAN DX

Real Kitty: …who are you? And why are you calling out Coatman's name?

Kitty: I'm Kitty, and Coatman jumped in this portal

Real Kitty: but, I'm Kitty…

Kitty: … Isn't it obvious that I'm the in-game version of you...Now you shall die!

Real Kitty: OMG WHAT DID I DO?! –runs away-

**Meanwhile where Light and Pika lives~ (we are siblings in real life too :x)**

Pika: -walks into Light's room for the 10th time- Are the updates done yet?

Light: I think so –turns on laptop- …why is there an error message?

Pika: Lemme see if the same happens to me :D –turns on laptop- …it's doing the same thing :

Light and Pika (from the game): -jump out from laptops-

Pika: BOB D:

Light: CANDY! WHERE ARE YOU QWQ

Real Light and Pika: OMG IT'S THE GAME VERSION OF OURSELVES

Light and Pika: OMG IT'S THE REAL LIFE VERSION OF OURSELVES

all of them: wow, this is awkward…

Light and Pika: can you help us find our precious belongings? They are important to us DX

Real Light: Did you guys perhaps jump in a portal that was created from some random guy

Light: Yesh, we did…

Pika: HE HAD A TAIL!

Real Pika: OMG THAT'S SO COOL –high fives Pika-

Real Light: …You guys have been trolled by Glave

Light and Pika: WHAT?! WE'VE BEEN TROLLED?! THAT HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!

Real Pika: You guys must've been too worried about Bob and Candy…

Real Light and Pika: WE SHALL HELP YOU CUZ WE ARE THE SAME PEOPLE AND STUFF

**At the exact same moment, at wherever Blade lives~**

Blade: I'm bored –turns on Night Core music and Elsword- What? Elsword isn't working o-o Is there maintenance?

Blade (from game): -jumps out from computer- hi

Real Blade: OMG, it's the game version of me (Kitty: How is it that everyone knows that their game character is in front of them and not a stranger? Me: Cuz we care about our characters –cough cough except you cough cough- Kitty: I feel like a loner noob –goes to emo corner- Pika: NOOB~)

Blade: Are you listening to Night Core? Can I listen too? :D

Real Blade: …Sure –hands Blade a set of headphones- why are you even here?

Blade: I don't remember… All I remember is that Mistress was crying over Candy leaving her or something e3e

Real Blade: You mean her pet?

Blade: Yep :|

Real Blade: Let's find Candy so that we can be congratulated :D

Blade: SEEMS LEGIT! Let's do that

**Back at where Pika and Light lives~**

Reckless: -jumps out from Pika's laptop- hi, do you have any fish?

Light: OMG RECKLESS IS HERE TOO?!

Real Pika: Oh yeah, I forgot you were here too

Real Light: -gets a random fish- here

Reckless: -pokes fish- this fish is dead…WHERE'S MY FISH?!

Pika: Dood, calm down Charlie Black

Reckless: WHERE'S MY FISH?!

Light: -slaps Reckless- GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WE STILL NEED TO FIND CANDY AND BOB

Pika: -clings to Real Pika- I-I don't know w-what happened to Bob. H-He was r-right next to me a-and t-then he was gone…-cries silently-

Real Pika: Don't worry! WE'LL FIND BOB AGAIN! WE DON'T WANNA TRY AND ATTEMPT TO GET BOB AGAIN AT RESIDENTIAL AREA 3 SINCE IT TOOK OVER 40 RUNS! D:

Ace: -jumps out from Light's laptop- …how did I get here?

Real Light: OMG IT'S ACE! -hugs-

Ace: Whoa there! I don't know how I got here…

Light: You got trolled by Glave :x

Ace: WHAT?! THE VETERAN COMMANDER OF THE MIGHTY RED KNIGHTS WOULD NEVER BE TROLLED

Pika: Until now :D

Ace: -goes to emo corner-

Real Light: At least Ran isn't here to make the room really uncomfortable

Real Pika: Next minute…

Ran: h-

Real Light: -kicks him back before he says or does anything- YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!

Pika: I knew that would happen :D

**At where Jeli lives~**

Jeli: Too many chores to do…I need a break –turns on laptop- WHAT THE- There's an error…-takes a screenshot and sends to Light's skype-

**On Skype Chat:**

Light: …What is this?

Jeli: Just look at it…

Light: and this concerns me how…?

Jeli: I have no idea but it says that it will take 1 day for it to update…

Light: Not my problem…

Jeli (from game): -jumps out from laptop randomly- …Where's Angkor? –holds staff protectively-

Real Jeli: OMG, IT'S VP IN REAL LIFE! YOUR HAIR-STYLE IS SO CUTE! (Me: Epic Fan-girling… Jeli: It's not called being gay…It's called- Kitty: being fabulous? Me: IT'S CALLED APPRECIATION! GET IT RIGHT DX)

Jeli: Thank you, I always valued myself as cute -w-

Real Jeli: I think Angkor is in my room…-walks to room-

Jeli: -follows-

Real Jeli: -holding Angkor- I got him :|

Jeli: ANGKOR! –hugs-

Real Jeli: o-o

Jeli: -points at Angkor-…He owes me lunch

Angkor: Mistress, you found me :D

Jeli: I'm only here cuz you owe me lunch

Angkor: -goes to emo corner-

Real Jeli: o-o

**Somewhere in wherever Coatman lives…in America…somewhere~**

Coatman: -playing Last Remnant- OMG THIS BOSS! DROP THE BOSS DROP!

Coatman (from game): -leaps from computer- hello there

Real Coatman: -busy playing game-

Coatman: …ok –walks over to bed and waits patiently-

Real Coatman: -gets boss drop- FINALLY! oh, hi there. How are you?

Coatman: I'm cool

Real Coatman: So…um…in-game version of me…are you here for Kitty?

Coatman: YES! WHERE'S SKITTLES?!

Real Coatman: You do know that Kitty lives in Australia, right?

Coatman: …and where are we?

Real Coatman: In America, in my room in the house

Coatman: WE NEED TO GO TO WHERE SKITTLES IS! SHE'S IN TROUBLE

Real Coatman: I don't have any money…

Coatman: Wow, bummer… You should get a job or something for the money

Real Coatman: But, I have my studies…

Coatman: What were you doing earlier then?

Real Coatman: …I was playing a steam game?

Coatman: That doesn't count as studying, does it?

Real Coatman: …Fine you got me. I'll get a job, but you have to help me

**Few hours of job searching and money earning later~**

Both Coatman's: WE DID IT! NOW TO AUSTRALIA AND BEYOND!

**Back to where Kitty is~**

Real Kitty: MUMMY HELP ME QAQ

Kitty: THERE'S NO-ONE TO HELP YOU NOW!

Real Kitty: YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!

Kitty: yes, cuz you're a noob in Elsword therefore making me a noob and now you must die for your uselessness

Real Kitty: =.= that's the whole reason?

Kitty: I'm still working on it…

Real Kitty: -reaches Jeli's place- MUMMY HELP ME FROM THE IN GAME VERSION OF ME!

Real Jeli: You're doing fine.

Jeli: GO IN-GAME KITTY! KILL HER!

Real Kitty: WHY ARE YOU ENCOURAGING HER AND NOT ME?!

Both Jeli's: Cuz we can :)

**Back at where Light and Pika live in, after hours of searching for belongings~**

Pika: BOB I FOUND YOU! –hugs Bob- I MISSED YOU QWQ

Real Pika: That's so beautiful…-wipes a stray tear from eyes-

Reckless: FISH! YOUR STILL ALIVE!

Real Pika: That's still very beautiful…-wipes another tear from eyes-

Light: WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND CANDY DX

Real Light: dw we'll find him .w.

Ace: Is it the blood eater that Real Light bought for you to have?

Light: YES!

Pika: Blood eater's are hard to find nowadays…

Blade: Is this what you're looking for? –holds blood eater-

Light: OMG CANDY! YOU GUYS FOUND HIM!–hugs Candy and Blade-

Blade: .w.

Real Blade: It may have took hours to find, but we succeeded

Real Light: THANK YOU! WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT CANDY A LOT -hugs Real Blade-

Light: Yay~!

Candy: -sleeps-

Real Light: awwwwwww~ that's so cute xD

Real Blade: o-o Light is so cute in real life

Real Light: I am? o-o

Candy: Oh gawd! o-o

Light: CANDY SPEAKS! –angels come out of nowhere- WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE ABOUT YOU COMING HERE?!

Ace: …

Blade: I just realised that you are

Real Light: Why thank you guys .w.

Real Blade: /

Light: I also just realised that Blade was an IS o-o

Pika: -eats pie with Real Pika while holding Bob-

Ace: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT PIKA?!

Pika: IDK o-o

Real Pika: I look thy same as Real Light except shorter hair, and faster…and skinnier…

Real Blade: I be super chubby .w. and the fugliest person here

Light: dude, that's not true

Real Light: You're like a real life chibi

Real Blade: Not…

Light and Real Light: Well, we tried…

Real Kitty: -runs to direction of people- HELP ME!

Kitty: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!

Everyone: Not our problem~ -walks away-

Real Coatman and Coatman: -appears out of nowhere- WE'RE FINALLY HERE! Hi, Kitty

Both Kitty's: -stop- hi Coatman

Both Light's WHAT THE CANDY IS HAPPENING?!

Candy: I don't know o-o

Both Light's: OMG IT'S STILL SO CUTE~!

Both Jeli's: -face palm- Those two are too obsessed with Candy…

Reckless: Wait a minute, I just realised that my fish was in my hat –pulls fish from hat-

Ace: -face palm-

Fish: YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! QWQ…. What About Me~ It Isn't Goddamn Fair

Reckless: I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment :

Candy: …I need candy –goes inside a candy store and scares everyone-

Both Light's: DON'T DISS BLOOD EATERS! THEY WILL GET YOU WHEN YOU REACH VELDER! PLUS THEY'RE CUTE~!

Candy: -exits Candy store- no appreciation whatsoever -pouts-

Kitty: -hugs Coatman- yay~!

Coatman: …I'm not sure what happened, but whatever

Real Kitty: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KILLING ME?!

Real Light: HEY, IN-GAME KITTY, KILL YOUR REAL LIFE VERSION OF YOURSELF SO WE DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER ANYMORE!

Real Kitty: HEY!

Jeli: …Angkor, what's happening?

Angkor: NOW YOU CARE?!

Real Jeli: wait, what?

All the in-game versions of everyone: Well, we gotta go now

Real Pika: awwwwwww… Can't you stay longer :

In-game versions: We'll meet again in the game since we are each other

Kitty: AND YOU BETTER STOP BEING A NOOB, REAL KITTY OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN!

Real Kitty: o-o

Real Blade: Now that I think about it, how did you guys come here?

In game versions: Through Glave's trolling and his many portals

Glave: CONGRATZ! YOU GUYS MANAGED TO GET EVERYTHING BACK! :D -claps-

Everyone but Glave: WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID! -death glares at Glace-

Glave: o-o I didn't do a thing except troll you guys for my own entertainment

Pika: OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL D:

Kitty: it died :D

Ace: You're just saying that cuz you don't have a tail

Blade: But, I don't have a tail either o-o

Pika: But I have A Ponytail o-o

Ace: I just realised that my hair is super long o-o

Light: OH GAWD, CANDY WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

Candy: -eating packet of icing- I don't know .o.

**Me: That took ages to type up... even though it was full of massive amounts of confusion**

**Blade: -pokes me- **

**Me: yeah...?**

**Blade: BURMA!**

**Me: But I don't wanna DX**

**Coatman: Hey, Kitty**

**Kitty: ...yeah?**

**Coatman: BURMA!**

**Kitty: ...WTH is that?**

**Me: NUUUUUUUUU! IT'S EVIL DX -runs away-**

**Ace: people, don't search this up...It's terrible and will ruin your lives**

**Blade: I like skittlez~!**

**Me: I like candy .w.**

**Pika: I like pie**

**Me: I like...stuff...**

**Reckless: SHE HAS TO WEAR GLASSES NOW! -points at me-**

**Blade: NOOOOOOOO QWQ**

**Me: I know IT'S HORRIBLE DX**

**Jeli: You guys are making it seem like having glasses is awful...**

**Blade: I hate reality!**

**Pika: EVERYONE HATE REALITY!**

**Kitty: ...What's wrong with it?**

**Me: AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR GLASSES LIKE KITTY'S! MINE'S 2X MORE AWESOME**

**Coatman: I never knew that Kitty wore glasses**

**Kitty: Well, I do... **

**Me: -watching Pewdiepie play Shadow of Colossus part 10 on laptop-**

**Blade: -pokes-**

**Me: -flinches- oh gawd, you scared me DX**

**Blade: lol**

**Me: That colossus looks scary o-o**

**Kitty: What's a colossus?**

**Reckless: IF YOU WATCHED PEWDIEPIE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW!**

**Me: -closes laptop and hugs Blade- That boss is too scary DX**

**Blade: n u n**

**Pika: Excuse me, but I'm not a nun :**

**Blade: Don't you see that it's an emoticon e3e **

**Me: -secretly tickles Blade back-**

**Blade: and I'm not ticklish**

**Jeli: o-o**

**Me: Dammit, I thought you were DX**

**Blade: -tries getting her hand away but accidentally holds it instead-**

**Everyone: o-o**

**Blade: -separates hands- I-I'm sorry your majesty **

**Everyone but me and Blade: that was awkward... -walks away to whatever they were doing-**

**Me: Let's just forget that it ever happened**

**Blade: O-ok**

**Me: good boy -ruffles hair like a little kid-**

**Blade: n u n -ruffles my hair-**

**Me: It tickles .w.**

**Blade: That was the whole point**

**OMG I NEED A NICKNAME FOR COATMAN DESPERATELY, IT'S TOO IMPOSSIBLE DX and the fact about me having to wear glasses now is true QWQ when I go back to school I'll either be murdered or spared by my best friend (she's seriously scary when she's angry...) Most of the author notes from above are from Skype (cuz I can and I feel like it) so no-one kill me on this :x**

**Reviews for the Chapter owo**

**Rinkushdo: That be kinda weird cuz she does o-o and I be sorry if your eyes hurt QWQ I just like typing a lot and the chapters be extremely long owo**

**HelloKitty55443: I'm not the one doing it...Blame Skype owo and nothing has happened to me at all for I have been my normal self .w.**


	17. Secrets Be Revealed?

**Me: owo**

**Everyone but me, Pika and Blade: …That title is suspicious**

**Pika: HueHueHue~! :D**

**Kitty: That doesn't help =.=**

**Jeli: You guys never saw me –disappears out of thin air-**

**Candy: OMG! IT'S MAGIC :O**

**Ace: Of course…She's a mage…**

**Candy: …I KNEW THAT :D**

**Kitty: Totally knew that (!)**

**Blade: Will this be a T- **

**Me: -covers Blade's mouth- Don't ruin it for the readers QWQ**

**Blade: -removes hand- But isn't it obvious…?**

**Me: But some people probably don't know what it is (I never knew this until now…Don't judge me)**

**Reckless: …I just realised that there were no more mention of disclaimers except for the first 2 chapters…..**

**Jeli: We be lazy people oxo**

**Outside…um… where they were last time…~ (Coatman's POV)**

Man, I can't believe that my friend's pet is so hard to handle… (Had a tiring night because of it) I hope today will make it better…

Coatman: -knocks on the door-

Candy: -opens the door- Herrow =w=

Coatman: -crouches down to Candy's eye level- Is Kitty here?

Candy: She's cleaning the kitchen .w.

Coatman: …Why is that?

Candy: Pika had a little, tiny accident with Bob owo

Pika: It wasn't me. Bob wanted to D:

Kitty: I DON'T CARE ABOUT BOB. JUST HELP ME CLEAN!

Pika: HOW DARE YOU DENY BOB'S POWER D: FOR THAT, I WILL NOT HELP YOU

Kitty: Great (!) –continues scrubbing-

Coatman: Hi Kitty

Kitty: OMG WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! –hides behind the table-

Light: -walks in tiredly with extremely messy bed hair and yawns- Morning…=x=

Coatman: What happened to you?

Light: I couldn't sleep at all…I was busy doing stuff…

Kitty: You could've at least brushed your hair before leaving your room in the morning…

Light: I'm lazy…

Blade: Mistress, can I brush it owo

Light: -hands him a brush- Yesh, but in the living room…

**Light's POV**

Blade: -sits Light down and brushes her hair-

Ace: -bursts the door open- BLADE!

Blade: o-o

Ace: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE COME HERE IN THE MORNING WITHOUT PERMISSION?!

Blade: u-um

Light: Wait a second, whenever I come to visit Blade, I don't need permission from anyone owo

Ace: T-That is true…BUT STILL-

Light: And I arrive without anyone coming there to get me unless it was important

Ace: …

Light: Is Blade supposed to be doing something important now?

Ace: N-no…

Light: THEN LEAVE –fires a taser at the door-

Ace: -dodges taser- YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN! D: -runs away-

Blade: o-o

Light: I have no idea what I just did .w.

Pika: -wearing polished armour- NOW I HAVE THE FULL SET OF SHININESS :D

Kitty: -pokes head in the room- Guys, breakfast is ready~!

Jeli: I thought it was Pika's turn…

Pika: um

Light: He accidentally fired a missile from Bob…

Coatman: Come on guys! Come eat before Reckless and Candy eats it all.

Reckless: -munches on pancakes-

Everyone but Reckless, Blade, Kitty and Coatman: NOT THE PANCAKES D: -sits in their respectful spots at the table and start eating-

Blade: -stomach rumbles-

Light: -offers him a plate- Want some?

Blade: Can I?

Kitty: I "accidentally" made too many…

Reckless: I'M DONE HERE! Pika, can you show me how to make my armour shiny too? :D

Pika: Sure!

Blade: -sits down and eats-

Coatman: Kitty

Kitty: Yeah?

Coatman: This is the best pancake I've ever eaten

Kitty: N-Not really… I only made them cuz Pika's missile and was forced to make them

Light: THIS IS BORING! THERE'S HARDLY ANYTHING INTERESTING HAPPENING DX

Blade: hmmmmmmmmmmm What about T/D/DD?

Light: I have never heard of that before…What is it?

Jeli: It's Truth/Dare/Double Dare

Reckless and Pika: Can I play? :D

Kitty: o-o I don't feel safe by doing this…

Coatman: I'm gonna do it –sits down-

Everyone but Candy and CandyCorn: -sits in a small circle-

Candy, Reckless and CandyCorn: -watches them- owo

Blade: Kitty! T/D/DD?

Kitty: DD…?

Blade: Say, "I love Coatman" to his face

Coatman: This is going to be exciting to hear

Kitty: Who's this Coatman you guys are talking about?

Coatman: o-o

Light: He's a person

Kitty: Who's this person?

Light: It be Coatman

Blade: Kitty, stop being a smart a**

Kitty: But I'm not smart though…

Light: Do your glasses not work properly :O

Kitty: =.=

Jeli: JUST SAY THE SENTENCE KITTY

Reckless: Yours is easy to do, Kitty…

Kitty: I like Coats

Everyone but Kitty: -face palm-

**1 hour later~**

Everyone but Kitty: JUST SAY IT GODDAMMIT! YOU'RE WASTING OUR TIME HERE D:

Kitty: Fine. I love Coatman…

Pika: FINALLY! Bob was going to ask me to shoot you

Kitty: o-o um…Light! T/D/DD

**Light's POV**

Light: Truth

Kitty: Have you ever liked a guy before?

Light: I classify all dudes as "guy friends" owo

Kitty: And what's that…?

Jeli: -points to all the guy's in the circle- They are all guy friends

Blade: Even me? o-o

Light: No, you be an awesome guy friend =w=

**Pika's POV**

Light: Pika, T/D/DD?

Pika: Dare :D

Light: Say "I love Bob"

Pika: I love Bob :D

Kitty: ….

Pika: I don't get how it was hard cuz it was easy

Kitty: =.=

Pika: and I like Pie too c:

**10 minutes later~ (Blade's POV)**

Everyone had a go but me QWQ I feel lonely and invisible…

Coatman: Blade, since no-one has asked you anything yet, T/D/DD?

Blade: DARE!

Coatman: Hug Light and whisper who you like to her

Light: o-o

Blade: o-o

Kitty: Don't you guys do that all the time…?

Blade: I've been busy with the guild…

Light: and I've been eating candy =w=

Pika: -eating pie-

Reckless: WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO GET A PIE?!

Pika: When Kitty wouldn't do her dare. Bob was getting hungry D:

Candy: owo Can I have some?

Pika: Ask Bob

Candy: …Bob can I have some pie, pwease?

Pika: He says yes

Candy: YAY~! I GET TO EAT PIE :D

Blade: … Can I just do the hugging part?

Kitty: YOU HAVE TO DO THE WHOLE DARE :D

Coatman: If you want

Blade: -hugs Light-

Light: .w.

Blade: -pokes Light-

Light: o-o

Blade: Ish there a problem, Mistress?

Light: um yesh…I don't like being poked…

Blade: I MADE MISTRESS ANGRY AT ME D:

Light: It's ok…I'm not angry at you –pats Blade's head-

Blade: QWQ

Ace: -burns the door open- BLADE YOU'RE NEED-

Pika: -places a Pika Bomb in-front of Ace-

Ace: -steps on Pika Bomb- WHAT WAS THAT FOR DX

Pika: You disturbed Bob by burning the door down…He liked that door D:

Everyone but Pika and Ace: o-o

Reckless: What the fish is happening…?

Angkor: IDK o-o

Jeli: Angkor…You still owe me lunch….

Angkor: IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT FROM ME?! D:

Jeli: Maybe

Angkor: -sulks in the corner-

Jeli: Look, if you make me lunch, I'll start caring about you

Angkor: YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME?! QWQ

Blade: -sulks in the corner with Angkor- I made Mistress angry at me DX

Light: -sweat drops and hugs Blade from behind-

Blade: ❤

Angkor: …DON'T I GET A HUG QWQ

Jeli: Not until you make me lunch

Angkor: -gloomily flies to the kitchen to make sandwiches- Here…

Jeli: -takes a bite- THIS SANDWICH…DOESN'T HAVE…TURKEY IN IT! (ノ ゜Д゜)ノ ︵ ┻━┻

Angkor: o-o You didn't tell me which one you wanted…

Pika: Angkor, can you make me a pie sandwich? :D

Angkor: …No… Make it yourself you darn Pikachu ;-;

Pika: ;-; Bob, we're not wanted here…

Light: But you're not from The Wanted owo

Pika: … I KNEW I SHOULD'VE JOINED D:

Kitty: This is getting ridiculous…=.=

Coatman: At least we learnt something knew about each other. That's the good thing about T/D/DD

Jeli: WHO WANTS A SANDWICH ESPECIALLY MADE FROM ANGKOR?

Everyone but Jeli: Nah

Angkor: No appreciation QWQ

Reckless: Who knows what bats put in sandwiches?

Pika: Maybe Fishes e.e

Reckless: NAUT DA FEEEEEEEEEEEESHES ;-; -runs with all his fishy friends-

Light: I don't get what's happening =_=

Candy and CandyCorn: Stuff be happening owo

Kitty: … I regret playing this game now…

Jeli: Hey Kitty

Kitty: Yes Mommy~?

Jeli: I have footage of you saying you love Coatman :D

Kitty: WAIII MUMMY WAIII?!

Blade: I just realised that CandyCorn was a unicorn o-o

CandyCorn: Yesh! I BE A UNICORN :D

Candy: She's my friend owo

Coatman: Didn't you say that yesterday…?

Candy: Yes, but Blade wasn't here at the time

Blade: …I WAS BUSY DOING STUFF QWQ

Kitty: Doing what stuff…?

Light: It be stuff involving something involving stuff involving more stuff involving something involving even more stuff .w.

Kitty: xD  
Blade: I was going to say that owo

Light: It's a legit answer

Coatman: Indeed it is

Candy: Everything is a legit answer in this world :D –cough cough except Kitty's answers cough cough-

**Blade's POV**

Light: …I be sleepy =x=

Blade: Want me to carry you to your room, Master?

Light: Yesh please…

Kitty: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING :O

Light: -throws ice cold water at Kitty- Be Quiet

Kitty: WHAT WAS THAT FOR D:

Light: You're too noisy DX

Blade: -carries Light bridal style up the stairs- um…Where's your room…?

Light: It be the 3rd door to the right…

Blade: -opens the door and places Light on her bed-

Light: -undoes hair and hugs pillow- I can't sleep…

Blade: um…What would you like me to do, Mistress?

Light: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Can you tell me a story, please…?

Blade: Sure -clears throat- Once, there was a box of skittles. They lived in this small box in a local candy store.

Light: owo

Candy: -appears like a candy boss- Did someone say my name?

Blade: But one day, there was a war between the skittles and the M&M's over who was better

Light: Not the skittles and M&M's DX

Candy: WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS?! QWQ

Blade: All the weapons they used to fight were made out of candy. That night, 5 skittle and 5 M&M's died…

Light and Candy: NUUUUUUU DX

Kitty: …Aren't M&M's made from chocolate…?

Light: …-takes ice cubes from mini fridge next to the bed and throws them at Kitty- DON'T QUESTION THE STORY LOGIC DX

Kitty: I WAS JUST POINTING SOMETHING OUT! Wait a sec…LIGHT HAS HER HAIR DOWN :O

Light: I DON'T CARE! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME QWQ

Coatman: Just leave Light to listen to her candy story, Kitty

Kitty: b-but…

Candy: -pushes Kitty out of room- I believe this cat belongs to you, Coatman?

Kitty: WHEN WAS I A C-

Coatman: Yes, and I will be giving her a bath

Pika: …How do you clean a cat…?

Coatman: -sensei mode activated- Well, you put washing powder (whatever the thingy be called to wash clothes…) then you throw them in the washing machine for 10 minutes, then you put them in the dryer for another 5 minutes

Everyone but Kitty: OMG Coatman-Sensei Knows Stuff –claps-

Coatman: Thank you! I always knew that I was an expert when it comes to cats

Kitty: Do you actually have a cat?

Coatman: Yes, cuz it's you

Everyone but Coatman: o-o

Jeli: I WANNA TRY IT ON ANGKOR :D

Angkor: B-but I don't need a bath QWQ

Coatman: The more reason to get you clean. Kitty, time for your bath –drags Kitty-

Kitty: O-O  
Blade: Luckily, a bar of chocolate happened to be passing by

Pika: IT'S A TRAP :O

Blade: …He helped the candy realise that they were both equally awesome and all the candy in the store held a party

Light: YAY~! No more killing xD

Blade: And everything…and I mean everything at the party, was made out of candy

Candy: It's a candy miracle!

Pika: Bob agrees o3o

Blade: There was a mini tablet that if you type something in it, a mechanical arm would give it to you

Jeli: That's like Scribblenauts o-o

Candy: But, it's a tablet and there be a mechanical arm owo

Light: Blade…?

Blade: Yes?

Light: Don't you have something like that….?

Blade: I do, but it's getting repaired at the moment

Light: I see…Continue

Blade: Everyone was having fun at the party, that the headlines was "BEST PARTY IN THE UNIVERSE"

Pika: I wanna come too D:  
Blade: Everyone you knew was there, even your enemies

Light: EVEN KITTY?!

Blade: Except Kitty

Light: But what about my enemies QWQ

Blade: Er…. You get to choose who comes. Anyways, there were two huge thrones made out of…SKITTLEZ =w=

Candy: Best throne in history eva! :D

Blade: The only people that could sit on them was the Queen and King of Candy

Everyone but Blade: WHO BE THE QUEEN AND KING OF CANDY?! :O

Blade: Obviously, the queen would be Light owo

Light: YAY~! CANDY xD

Candy: um…ME~! :D

Jeli: Who's the king?

…These guys are starting to annoy me a bit with all the interruptions, well everyone's but Master's opinions =w=

Blade: um…-pushes everyone but Light out of the room-

Everyone but Light and Blade: WE WANTED TO HEAR TOO D:

Candy: Why am I kicked out?! I sleep there too you know QWQ

**Light's POV**

Light: o-o

Blade: I couldn't think with them here…

Light: oh ok then… So who be the King?

Blade: um…Whoever you want it to be .w.

Light: …wut?

Blade: You get to choose who'll be the King of Candy…

Light: uh….um…IDK… Decisions are hard QWQ

Blade: Just choose a random guy's name

Light: But nearly the guys I know are kinda weirdoes…

Blade: Even me?! QWQ

Light: I said nearly, so it doesn't include you owo

Blade: Who's it gonna be…?

Light: …um…Can I choose…you maybe? I can't choose anyone else…

Blade: o-o

Light: DON'T JUDGE MEH! I'M TIRED DX

Blade: -poke Light-

Light: …um –pinches Blade's cheeks-

Blade: QWQ –tickles Light's ribs-

Light: NUU…THE TICKLING! MY ONLY WEAKNESS DX

AHA! So tickling is her weakness... I GET IT NOW :D –takes note in a mini notebook- Now to ask her the most common question without freaking her out, like a boss.

Blade: hmmmmmmmmmmm…Do you like being hugged, Master .w.

Light: ONLY if it's not from those stupid Shadow Chargers…(they keep hugging me when I don't want to DX)

Blade: In that case… –hugs Light-

Light: This be kinda awkward…

Blade: But you're so kawaii~!

Wait…DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD o-o OH NO! I DON'T WANT HER TO THINK I'M WEIRD D:

Light: You think I'm kawaii…?

Blade: Y-Yeah…However, I be fugleh for you qwq

Light: Blade, no matter how ugly you be on the outside, everyone be beautiful on the inside, and that's all that matters

Blade: owo

Light: …I have no idea how I came up with that, but it be true .w.

Blade: I feel… comfortable…owo

Light: ?

Blade: Whenever I look at you being kawaii…IDK why but I do o-o

Random Shadow Charger: -crashes through the window-

Light and Blade: o-o

Shadow Charger: LIGHT~! I'M HERE TO HUG YOU~!

Light: HELL NO! I DON'T WANNA DX –hides behind Blade- QWQ

Blade: -throws Conwell at Shadow Charger- How dare you scare my master?!

Shadow Charger: WHA- NO! -thrown out of the hole created earlier- WHY CRUEL WORLD?!

Blade: -takes back Conwell- Are you okay, Mistress? I thought that…thing would hurt you q-q

Light: I-I'm fine…But there is a huge hole in my room now…

Pika: I CAN FIX THAT :D –throws a grenade at the wall- NAILED IT!

Light: …There be a bigger hole now…

Kitty: What was all the explosions…HOLY- WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN LIGHT'S ROOM O-O

Blade: YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING! –throws Pika and Kitty out of the room-

Pika: Bob is not amused…D:

**Blade's POV**

-sigh- Those two just make situations worse than they already are… Pika is…unpredictable…and Kitty just doesn't know when to shut up… Might as well fix the hole myself…

Light: That was scary DX

Blade: Don't worry, I'll fix it! –takes out a box-

Light: THE ALMIGHTY BOX RETURNS :O

Blade: Can you get Moby and Reby to help me too? It will make it easier to do

Light: Sure –summons Moby and Reby- There you go owo

**3 minutes later~**

Blade: DONE!

Light: It's like it was never damaged o-o Thank you~!

Blade: Don't mention it. I do what I do =w=

Light: -yawns- Imma go to sleep now…

Blade: -pats Light's head- Have awesome candy dreams, I'll see you tomorrow ^w^

Light: Goodnight~! –goes to sleep-

**Me: NAILED IT!**

**Everyone but me: Nailed what…?**

**Me: um…Stuff…**

**Kitty: I don't get the candy story…**

**Me: …IT WAS HARD FINDING ONE ON THE INTERNET DX**

**Blade: I made it up on the spot =w=**

**Me: Good Blade –pats Blade's head- **

**Jeli: awwwwwww~! That's so cute :D**

**Pika: Better love story than…um…Twilight **

**Reckless: Coatman, is the thing about cleaning cats true?**

**Coatman: Yes**

**Kitty: NONE OF THIS IS TR-**

**Me: -duct tapes Kitty's mouth and is near a cliff- Do you want a death wish?**

**Everyone but me: o-o**

**Kitty: O-O**

**Me: Then please be quiet =w=**

**Review Time Corner~ -fist pumps the air- :D**

**HelloKitty55443: I have no comments on what I wrote =w=**

**Rinkushido: I'm happy that they be your fav pairing now owo I didn't intend on doing that but, it don't matter to me anymore .w. and thank you for your kind wishes~!**


	18. Missions in Henir owo

**Blade: Finally, a whole chapter on me, and fighting :D**

**Kitty: WHAT?! WHY? D:**

**Me: …I had no more ideas left**

**Blade: I feel proud of myself =w=**

**Pika: WHERE BE BOB #3 D:**

**Jeli: …Who's the first 2….?**

**Pika: Bob #1 is my cannon :D Bob #2 is my mini cannon, and Bob #3 shall be my new RED Phoru :3**

**Reckless: That's a lot of Bob's…**

**Pika: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT BOB IS MORE AWESOME THAN YOU :D**

**Everyone but Pika: o-o**

**Me: um…This is probably going to be the longest chapter…cuz…all of the bosses need to die… and suffer**

**Blade: I WANT A NEW SKILL DX**

**Me: -pats back- Don't worry, you'll get it =w=**

**Kitty: FAVOURISM O-O**

**Glaive: Finally, my second appearance –makes hair look…beautiful…?-**

**Pika: OMG BOB! THEY'RE HERE FOR YOU D:**

**Reckless: No…They're not here for Bob…**

**Pika: Phew…WAIT! THIS MEANS THEY'RE HERE FOR BOB #2 D:**

**Jeli: No…They're not…**

**Pika: YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!**

**Everyone but Pika: -face palm-**

**Pika: THEY'RE HERE FOR BOB #3**

**Everyone but Pika: THEY'RE NOT HERE FOR ANY OF THE BOB'S! THEY'RE NOT EVEN HERE...**

**Pika: DON'T TAKE BOB FROM ME D: HE'S ALREADY SHINY QWQ **

**Blade's POV  
**GODDAMIT! I'M ON LAUNDRY DUTY AGAIN QWQ I WANNA DO SOMETHING ELSE ONCE IN A WHILE DX

Penensio (on the loudspeaker): BLADE! COME TO MY OFFICE!

Blade: o-o What did I do wrong…?

**Time Skip To Penensio's Messy Office~**

Blade: You called for me, sir?

Penensio: I want you to do a favour. It's for me this old friend of mine…

Blade: …Why can't you do it?

Penensio: I'm busy

Blade: Can't you walk?

Penensio: I can walk perfectly fine! I just want my friend to stop boasting about this thing D:

Blade: …What is it that I have to do….?

Penensio: You have to go to Henir and complete it

Blade: THAT'S IT?!

Penensio: Yes

Blade: WHY IS IT JUST MEH?! o-o

Penensio: Because, you've gotta be the most weakest person in the guild and we need to man you up

Blade: B-but I'm not weak DX

Penensio: Oh really? What rank are you then?

Blade: -looks at the rank notice- …Rookie…

Penensio: What did I say?

Blade: I JUST JOINED

Penensio: IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS ALREADY!

Blade: NO-ONE WAS THERE TO SHOW ME EVERYTHING!

Ace: …What's with all the shouting? I can hear it from outside…

Blade: Nothing, but Penensio thinks I'm weak and wants me to go to Henir…

Ace: …You do know that Henir is a Time and Space Dungeon?

Blade: …Yeah…and?

Ace: Almost every single boss in the whole of Elrios is located there! It's said to be the hardest dungeon ever

Penensio: …I forgot to mention that…

Ace: Sir, are you just doing this so that you don't have to owe **him **anymore?

Penensio: …HE WON'T STAWP D:

Blade: …I'm just gonna go now…

**Time Skipping to Henir~ (Blade's POV still)**

Since I'm here, I might as well try and develop a new skill… Why was I so lazy to get them before….? –face palms self-

**Stage 1:**

William: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Blade: Errr… I'm here for a favour…?

William: WELL, YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST MEH :D I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER

Blade: …Sword Fall –lots of huge Blade's be summoned and…fall to hit…William…-

William: HOW IS THAT POSSIRUU?! I WORKED SO HARD DX

Blade: um…Job advancement…IDK DX

William: x-x

**Time Skip to Richie Mines defeating Wally #8MK2~**

Wally: WHO DARES INVADE THIS SHIP WHERE THE PARTY BE AT?!

Blade: …WHY ARE YOU CALLED WALLY #8?! WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS?!

Wally: …They…died…?

Blade: YOU EVIL SON OF A ROBOT D: HOW COULD YOU QWQ

Wally: It's not like I killed them…

Blade: …But…didn't you…?

Wally: I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY PARTYING ON MEH SHIP :D  
Blade: …So cruel…Phantom Sword –Blade's blade grows bigger…for the second time…- YOU SHALL DIE BY MY AWESOME BLADE :D

Wally: LIKE HELL I AM! MISSILE LAUNCH (Whatever it be called…) –many missile's be aimed at Blade:-

Blade: -slices through the missiles- YOU'RE MISSILES DON'T WORK ON MEH :D

Wally: …LASER –huge laser is shot from…his stomach…?-

Blade: Holy-

Wally: MY LASERS ARE INVISIRUU xD

Blade: …YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT USES LASERS D: SHADOW SNIPER! COME FORTH! –Shadow Sniper is summoned-

Wally: …WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Blade: …I just told you…

Shadow Sniper: I'M FIRING MY LASER –shoots laser at Wally-

Wally: GODDAMIT! –shoots laser at Sniper-

Shadow Sniper: …-fires laser at Wally-

Blade: …This is turning into a laser fight…-leaves to advance to the next stage-

Wally: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GO-

Shadow Sniper: -fires a mini laser at Wally-

Wally: o-o –collapses-

Shadow Sniper: I'M AWESOME :D

**Time Skip to where Nasod King be~**

Nasod King: I BE THE NASOD KING! WHO BE YOU, PUNY PEASANT?

Blade: I'M NOT PUNY OR A PEASANT DX

Nasod King: JUST ANSWER ME, OR FACE MY AWESOME NASOD KINGING POWERS

Blade: I'm the person that loves skittles and rainbows…

Nasod King: NOT GOOD ENOUGH

Blade: and will kill you .w.

Nasod King: YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M AWESOMEBRUU

Blade: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE -BRUU AFTER EACH AWESOME WORD EVER USED?!

Nasod King: IT'S HOW WE SPEAK –slams Blade with his oversized hand-

Blade: WHAT TH-

Nasod King: HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!

Blade: I NEVER LIKED YOU, YOU POSSIBLE GAY ROBOT

Nasod King: WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY?!

Blade: You

Nasod King: IT'S NOT CALLED BEING GAY, IT'S CALLED BEING A SUPER AWESOME NASOD KING :D

Blade: …You remind me of someone…

Nasod King: Are you talking about the prince of Hamel? HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME!

Blade: …I was talking about my mistress, but it doesn't matter anymore

Nasod King: Mistress… DO YOU MEAN THE QUEEN OF NASODS WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE RULING ALONG-SIDE ME?!

Blade: …WHAT?! o-o

Nasod King: She ran away from here from some reason…IDK why…

Blade: Maybe cuz you're the guy that's been corrupting the Nasods…?

Nasod King: HOW DID YOU KNOW o-o

Blade: …It's kinda obvious…

Nasod King: DIE FROM MY HUGE LASER –powers laser-

Blade: CONWELL SHIELDING –lots of Conwell's be made into a huge ass shield-

Nasod King: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

Blade: I have the power to summon…stuff…from this place…somewhere…

Nasod King: ARE YOU THE BEARER OF CONWELL HIMSELF :O

Blade: …I'm not a bear…I'm the owner of Conwell owo

Nasod King: I KNEW IT!

Blade: …

Nasod King: ALRIGHT, I WAS CLOSE D: -power core appears-

Blade: … RAGING RAINBOW SKITTLE CANDEH CUTTER (it be Rage Cutter, but with Skittles…and candy…and rainbows…YOU GET THE IDEA DX)

Nasod King: SCREW YOU BEARER OF CONWELL! I WILL RETURN!

Blade: …Maelstrom Rage –mini Conwell's cutting Nasod King-

Nasod King: x-x

That took a while…BUT I DID IT :D I KILLED THE GOOD FOR NOTHING NASOD KING! –looks at map of the dungeon- HOLY- THAT'S A LOT OF STAGES! I need someone to help me… BUT I BE DOING THIS FOR THE SKILL…AND PERHAPS A PROMOTION

**Time Skip to Feita, Blade Vs Cutty Sark (This boss…Took Forever To Figure Out How To Kill As A Young CEL…)**

Cutty: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU~!

Blade: ewwwwwwwwww! Are you a homo or something?

Cutty: GARGOYLES HAVE NO GENDER :D

Blade: But…Those Stone ones told me that they do…

Cutty: -turns and glares at Stone Gargoyles- I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE

Stone Gargoyles: o-o

Blade: PREPARE TO DIE FROM CONWELL ;3

Cutty: NEVER-BRUUU

Blade: -face palm- I'm starting to hate how you bosses talk….

Cutty: GET USED TO IT :D –summons gargoyles-

Blade: RAGING RAINBOW SKITTLE CANDEH CUTTER! –kills all the gargoyles but Cutty Stark-

Cutty: Haha~ You missed me :D

Blade: YOU'RE STARTING TO ANNOY ME!

Cutty: Meteor Breath!

Blade: -quickly dodges- COME DOWN AND FIGHT LIKE THE…THINGY YOU ARE DX

Cutty: Make me :3

Blade: -fires a harpoon-

Cutty: I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT THEM THERE D:

Blade: HOW DO YOU LIKE MEH NOW?! SWORD BLASTING! AND OTHER COMBOS (I don't know the combos he uses ok?!)

Cutty: IT HURTS DX

Blade: There's more where that came from .w.

Cutty: Draining Grab

Blade: OH NO! I'M BEING RAPED BY A THINGY I DON'T KNOW DX

Cutty: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M RAPING THEM?! IT'S CALLED WEAKENING THE ENEMY! GAWD QWQ

Blade: Maelstrom Rage

Cutty: DX

Blade: Phantom Sword, Final Strike

Cutty: NUUUUUUUU x-x

Blade: …That. Was. The most annoying dungeon ever….

**Time Skip to Velder, Uno Hound Stage:**

Blade: OMG THERE'S TWO OF THEM :O

Uno Hound #: I'M BAD ASS ;D

Uno Hound #2: NO, I AM D:

Blade: …Are they having an argument…?

Uno Hound #1: LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! Whoever can defeat that pipsqueak is declared the strongest and bad assed

Blade: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I'M WEAK DX

Uno Hound #2: WHERE ARE HIS MUSCLES?!

Blade: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DO HAVE MUSCLES D:

Uno Hound #2: -pokes Blade's arm- Your arms are more like jelly than muscles…

Blade: STOP JUDGING ME QWQ I MAY BE FUGLEY BUT I'M NOT WEAK (っ- ‸ - ς)

Uno Hound #1: SCREW THIS! –Slams fists into the ground centimetres from where Blade be-

Blade: o-o

Uno Hound #2: NO FAIR! I WAS TALKING…

UH #1(SCREW THIS! USING SHORT NICKNAMES DX): It's **your **fault for not dong anything before

UH #2: I HATE YOU (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

Blade: DON'T FLIP ME AND STOP PUTTING ME IN THIS FIGHT DX

Both UH: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO?!  
Blade: um…Pick on…um…this rock…?

Both UH: …IT'S PERFECT

Blade: o-o That was easy….

**Time Skipping to Hamel, Magmanta Vs Blade(whatever the Spider Boss be called…)**

Magmanta: WHO ARE YOU?!

Blade: Calm yourself bro, I'm just here to…help people with stuff… (It was what he was doing so far in Henir…)

Magmanta: OMG REALLY :O

Blade: Yes, Big Spider Bro…WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE A SPIDER?!

Magmanta: What if I am?

Blade: OMG IS YOU'RE NAME BETTY (ﾟ×ﾟlll)

Magmanta: WHY WOULD MY NAME BE BETTY?!

Blade: Cuz…my Mistress had a pet spider before and left her in her room for 5 minutes and came back to find it nowhere

Magmanta: …hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I may or may not have called Betty to serve me c:

Blade: DAM YOU SPIDER DUDE DX

Magmanta: …You do know that I'm a female…right?

Blade: WHAT THE HELL?!

Magmanta: I only look like a dude cuz I haven't had any make up on…

Blade: Please, put some on –shields eyes-

Magmanta: …but I am

Blade: YOU JUST SAID YOU WEREN'T WEARING ANY!

Magmanta: …I lied

Blade: YOU LIED TO ME QWQ

Magmanta: Anyway, COME MY BEAUTIFUL SPIDER BABIES

Blade: OMG ARE YOU SPIDER MAN'S WIFE :O

Magmanta: OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT

Blade: I'm not an idiot…WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS JUDGE ME (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞

Magmanta: We are all judging people for a living -w-

Blade: o-o

Magmanta: ENOUGH OF THIS CHIT-CHAT! LET'S FIGHT!  
Blade: FINE THEN

Magmanta: -scurries to the back of the dungeon- You can't hit me now .w.

Blade: THAT'S CHEATING YOU NO GOOD SPIDER

Magmanta: That depends if you have people that shoot arrows owo

Blade: Amelia! –summons Amelia NPC card-

Magmanta: Oh no…I shouldn't have said that…/|°▿▿▿▿°|\

Amelia: -spams arrows-

Magmanta: NUUUUUUU PLEASE, I'M INNOCENT SPIDER (◕〝◕)

Blade: I DON'T BELIEVE YOU

Magmanta: x-x

Amelia: Death by arrows =w=

**Time Skipping to Ran's dungeon **

Ran: -relaxing on his throne/chair thing-

Blade: RAN!

Ran: o-o –falls off-

Blade: I'M HERE! TO DEFEAT YOU!

Ran: I didn't do anything yet DX

Blade: Yet? THAT MEANS YOU'RE PLANNING SOMETHING

Ran: I might be…or might not c:

Blade: SCREW THIS! (ヽ `д´)┌┛ )`з゜)

Ran: OWWWW MY FACE D:

Blade: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A SMART ASS .w.

Ran: Shadow Clone –another Ran appears-

Blade: OH MAN! I HAVE TO DEFEAT 2 OF THEM NOW D:

Ran Clone: SCREW YOU

Blade: Well! SCREW YOU TOO DX

Ran: How's Kitty btw?

Blade: um… she's going out with Coatman…?

Ran: WHAT?!

Ran Clone: WE'VE FAILED QWQ

Blade: …Failed in what…?

Ran and Clone: YOU WERE LISTENING :O

Blade: …You guys were talking out loud

Ran and Clone: I have no idea what you're talking about (⌐■_■)

Blade: OK! WHERE DID THE SHADES COME FROM?

Clone: From the underworld :D

Blade: They. Look…

Ran: Yes? Yes? Make us look what?

Blade: Makes you guys. Look…

Clone: TELL US DUDE

Blade: Gay owo

Ran and Clone: …THEN WHY DON'T YOU WEAR THEM AND SEE HOW YOU LOOK

Blade: -takes Ran's shades- OMG THEY LOOK AWESOME ON ME ;3

Ran and Clone: …YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! JUST TO GET SHADES DX

Blade: Maybe ;3 I don't know what you guys are talking about (⌐■_■)

Ran: BLACK DESTINY!

Blade: -summons Light…somehow- I SUMMON MY MISTRESS

Light: …Why am I here…?

Blade: To kill Ran again owo

Light: oh, ok then =w=

Ran: OMG IT'S HER AG-

Light: Energetic Heart –awesome plasma wings appear on Light's back- Giga Stream –huge laser is split into a million rays aimed at Ran-

Ran: OH NO! - nuclear explosion-

Light: o-o Didn't mean for that to happen…

Blade: THANK YOU MISTRESS x3

Light: Don't mention i- OMG THOSE SHADES MAKE YOU LOOK AWESOME :O

Blade: Really?

Light: Yesh they do =w= I gtg back to…where I was…before

Blade: QWQ

Light: Don't worry! I'll greet you when you finish this dungeon owo –disappears on CandyCorn-

Blade: -sighs- That was a long dungeon run…

Glaive: THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

Blade: o-o

Glaive: Surprised~?

Blade: YOU'RE THAT DUDE THAT SENT US TO THE HUMAN WORLD :O

Glaive: Yes, yes I am =w=

Blade: YOU SUCK

Glaive: HOW?!  
Blade: You make people cry QWQ

Glaive: o-o

Blade: Anyways, I'm here cuz Penesio sent me to find this guy…

Glaive: That guy is ME~!

Blade: o-o You're friends with Penensio…?

Glaive: YES I AM owo

Blade: SCREW YOU  
Glaive: o-o WHAT DID I DO NOW?!

Blade: THANKS TO YOU, EVERYONE THINKS I'M WEAK DX  
Glaive: But you proved to yourself that you're stronger .w.

Blade: HOW?! HOW EXACTLY?!  
Glaive: …You have a new skill…?

Blade: OMG REALLY?! –checks skill tree- OMG I DO :O

Glaive: That skill can only be obtained in this dungeon =w=

Blade: OMG REALLY?

Glaive: Nah, not really owo

Blade: Then how did I get it…?

Glaive: Did you forget that you were also doing a skill quest…?

Blade: …OH YEAH :D

Glaive: -face palm- Well, congratz

Blade: …Why should you care?

Glaive: I MADE THIS DUNGEON OBVIOUSLY

Blade: o-o

Glaive: AND ONLY A FEW PEOPLE CAN SURVIVE HERE

Blade: WHY DIDN'T PENENSIO COME HERE THEN?

Penensio: -appears randomly- I SAID I WAS BUSY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!

Blade: o-o

Glaive: I guess you won the bet…

Penensio: DAM STRAIGHT! NOW, GIMME MY MONEY :D

Glaive: …-gives Penensio 1ED- there….

Penensio: WHY ONLY 1 ED?!

Glaive: You wrote 1 ED

Penensio: NO, I WROTE 10,000,000 ED

Glaive: -checks paper- …My bad, I only brought 1ED with me today .w.

Penensio: GODDAMIT! YOU OWE ME 9,999,999ED now (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

Blade: WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO DO THE DUNGEON FOR?!

Penensio: So I could win the bet =w=

Blade: YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME DX

Glaive: It doesn't matter anymore…I have to give 9,999,999ED to **Penensio **now QWQ

Penensio: HOW IS THAT BAD?!

Glaive: YOU NEVER LET THINGS GO D:

Penensio: YOU DIDN'T EITHER LAST TIME!

Light: -appears on CandyCorn- …Did I miss something…?

Glaive: OMG IS THAT A UNICORN?!

CandyCorn: What if I am?

Glaive: OMG IT TALKS TOO x3

Light: …What's wrong with him…?

Blade: I have no idea (⌐■_■)

Glaive: CAN I RIDE ON HER? :D

Light: …CandyCorn…?

CandyCorn: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm lemme think about that…

Penensio: He has an obsession with unicorns…

Everyone but Penensio and Glaive: That explains a lot

Glaive: CAN I PLEASE QWQ

CandyCorn: Fine, but you owe me Skittlez. 10,000,000,000 of them owo

Blade: SKITTLEZ :D

Light: BEST. REWARD. EVER

Glaive: -gets 10,000,000,000 skittles- HERE! NOW LEMME RIDE YOU :D

CandyCorn: Fine!

Glaive: -laughing uncontrollably-

Light: o-o That's a huge obsession

Blade: That's just creepy…

Penensio: I don't even know how we are friends…

CandyCorn: HE'S SCARY DX

Glaive: I HAVE A UNICORN  
Light: **MY **UNICORN YOU MEAN owo

Glaive: CAN YOU MAKE ME ONE? :D  
Light: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm only if you gimme all of you're money =w=

Penensio: Don't bother, he already gave me 1ED

Glaive: -gives Light 100,000,000ED- THERE!

Penensio: WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU LIED TO ME DX

Light: I HAVE MORE MONEY NOW =w=

Penesio: I WAS LIED TO QWQ

Blade: I FEEL USED DX

CandyCorn: I'M SCARED D:

Glaive: I WANT MY OWN UNICORN TO RIDE OUT TO THE SUNSET :D

Light: …That's horses…Unicorns fly owo

Glaive: …I KNEW THAT!

Blade: Suuuuuuure you did…

Pika: I FEEL LIKE EATING PIE :D

Penensio: WHAT HAPPENED TO BOB o-o

Pika: What are you talking ab- NO, BOB! YOU LOST YOUR SHININESS o-o –quickly cleans Bob with shoe polish- NOOOO I MADE IT WORSE D: BOB IS NOW ALL BLACK

Glaive: Racist much?

Light: It shall not count as racism…

Blade: At least it makes Bob look more awesome

Pika: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS :O

Everyone but Pika: WHAT?!

Pika: I CAN NOW START A NEW COLLECTION :D

Everyone but Pika: -face palm-

Light: This reminds me –takes out something from a magic bag- Pika, I HAVE A NEW PET FOR YOU xD

Pika: OMG HE'S BEAUTIFUL :O

Light: …it's totally a guy…What will his name be?

Pika: HE SHALL BE NAMED…BOB #3 :D

Everyone but Light and Pika: -face palm-

Light: Why not use a different name? Like…um…uh…Brian…or Matt, something like that?

Pika: …I SHALL NAME HIM GARY :D

Light: …CLOSE ENOUGH!

Glaive: When I have my unicorn, I will name it Glave :D

Penensio: …But it's the same name…isn't it?

Glaive: Different spelling =w=

Blade: …IT'S TOO CONFUSING DX

Glaive: FINE! I'LL NAME HIM DAVE D:

Light: Seems legit .w.

CandyCorn: SOMEONE GET HIM OFF ME DX

Everyone but CandyCorn and Glaive: -attempts to push Glaive off-

Glaive: -stops time-

Everyone but Glaive: -doing everything in slow motion-

Glaive: I love my Time and Space powers =w= -laughs uncontrollably once again-

**Me: I DID IT :D**

**Blade: Good girl –pats head-**

**Me: =w=**

**Pika: GARY! I CHOOSE YOU :3**

**Gary: …Why am I here…?**

**Kitty: THIS DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!**

**Me: That was exactly the point =w=**

**Blade: I want another story about me :I**

**Me: I'll make one when I have more ideas…**

**Glaive: -laughing uncontrollably- I WAS RIDING ON A UNICORN :D**

**CandyCorn: I didn't enjoy it….**

**Everyone that wasn't in the story: WHY WEREN'T WE IN IT QWQ**

**Me: Blade told me not to put anyone else in….**

**Blade: This made me more awesome owo**

**Candy: …**

**Pika: GARY! WHY YOU NO SHINY D:**

**Gary: …I'm red…Isn't that good enough?**

**Pika: …YOU STILL NEED TO BE SHINY**

**Me: I. CAN'T. THINK. OF ANYTHING ANYMORE DX MY BRAIN IS DEAD QWQ**

**Blade: -takes out a big fan- IS THIS BETTER?!**

**Me: It's making me cooler, but not giving me ideas…**

**Everyone but me: WHAT?! WE CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE FAN!**

**Coatman: Hey Kitty –pokes-**

**Kitty: what…?o-o**

**Coatman: Happy Birthday –kisses Kitty's forehead-**

**Kitty: b-but it's also Mummy's birthday **

**Everyone but Coatman and Kitty: awwwwwww~! That's so cute :I**

**Kitty: S-Shut up you guys! I didn't enjoy it…**

**Coatman: Your red face says otherwise :3**

**Pika: HAPPY GODDAM BIRTHDAY KITTY D: -throws a pie at Kitty-**

**Kitty: o-o**

**Everyone but Kitty: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JELI :D**

**Jeli: …**

**Everyone but me: ….**

**Me: She be really sick…IDK how it happened tho…**

**Jeli: So…sick…**

**Kitty: NUUUUUU MUMMY IS DYING D:**

**Me: SHUT UP KITTY! YOU'RE JUST USING THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO MESSAGE USELESS MESSAGES ON SKYPE DX**

**Kitty: I GET BORED THO**

**Me: THEN GO AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS GODDAMIT **(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

**Kitty: b-but my fear**

**Everyone but Coatman: I DON'T CARE! GAWD!**

**Kitty: but I DON'T WANNA D:**

**Me: SCREW THIS AND THE TABLES **(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

**Pika: WHAT DID THE TABLES DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS QWQ**

**Me: THEY'RE EVIL DX**

**Renira: Just cuz your arm got broken when you were you-**

**Me: BE QUIET PUNY PEASANT! AND WHO SAID YOU WERE HERE?!**

**Kitty: -slowly raises hand-  
Me: KITTY! I WILL KILL THE KITTY ACCESSORY I BOUGHT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND STOP MAKING YOUR RENA COME HERE!  
Kitty: NOT THE KITTIES o-o and you're the one wr-**

**Me: I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK FOR ONCE WITHOUT ANY FORM OF COMMUNICATION TO MAKE OUR LIVES EASIER!**

**Kitty: :T**

**Me: WHAT DID I JUST SAY =_=**

**That took...a while... anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JELI x3 (not Kitty, she's been too mean this month :I) I'm starting to really hate my life a bit (not involving the fanfic but...)**

**1) People that are/aren't in my class keep asking me for help for stuff...(I find this really annoying =_=)**

**2) MY WHOLE WEEK FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR IS FULL QWQ (SCREW MY ASIAN PARENTS THINKING I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH DX)**

**3) Kitty just doesn't know when to shut up...(Me: -on Elsword in 1v1- Kitty: I'M BOOOOOORED... Me: -dies- ...-goes on Skype- I HATE YOU KITTY =_= Kitty: WHAT DID I DO?! Me: STAWP MESSAGING WHEN I BE IN ARENA GODDAMIT! I LOST THANKS TO YOU Kitty: You're welcome Me: (ノ ゜****Д゜****)ノ ︵ ┻━┻ ****Kitty: o-o) **

**4) My asian parents want to take my laptop from me cuz I haven't been doing my homework and they keep coming in when I finish and play games...QWQ**

**5) I've become too rusty on my VC DX (I blame my parents, I FORGOT EVERYTHING IN JUST A FEW WEEKS OF NOT DOING ANYTHING QWQ)**

**6) I made Glaive kinda...creepy...with the unicorn obsession... (Me IRL: OMG IF YOU IMAGINE GLAIVE'S LAUGH, IT'S HILARIOUS xD IT'S TOO FUNNY! :D****)**

**7) My room has gotten SUPER messy... (I can't find anything...)**

**That's my horrible life...I really hate this (not at the point where I'll commit suicide tho) I be sorry if I don't update that much cuz of...school...and assignments...and other stuff...BUT I have decided to take special requests on which character's the next chapter will be about (This be thanks to Rinkushido, who requested more LightXBlade in the previous chapter-I didn't feel comfortable but I managed to do my best owo) THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA~!**

**Review Answering Time~!**

**HelloKitty55443: You're lucky this time *^* and stawp it with the messaging already QWQ It's not nice...But don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter :3**

**SwordzForLife: I'm glad you like it owo**


	19. Creation of Characters pt 1

**Everyone but me and Blade: ….**

**Me: I RAN OUT OF IDEAS OK?! DX**

**Blade: I helped with this one owo**

**Everyone but me and Blade: That seems suspicious…**

**Me: how is it suspicious o-o**

**Pika: You guys hang out way~ too much…**

**Me: What are you talking about o-o**

**Kitty: FINALLY I WASN'T TORTURED IN SOME WAY LAST CHAPTER :D**

**Me: …I was too tired…from your elboy noobiness…You. Just. Won't. Stop. Complaining DX**

**Kitty: ;3**

**Me: SCREW YOU KITTY **(ヽ `д´)┌┛ )`з゜)

**Jeli: WHAT ABOUT THE CHAPTER I TOLD YOU?! D:**

**Me: …I'll use it as the next one =x=**

**Jeli: =3=**

**Angkor: Can I be in this chapter :D**

**Me: It shall be revealed….later….**

**Angkor: awwwwwww D:**

**Pika's POV**

Pika: Hey guys :D

Blade, Kitty and Light: wut?

Pika: LET'S MAKE NEW CHARACTERS :D

Light: I shall make…a Void Princess (only wants it for a new bat servant)

Kitty: awwwwwww why can't I be Aisha D:

Light: cuz you need to learn that some guy characters rule more than females (knows from experience)

Blade: Kitty, I dare you to make a Magic Knight =w=

Kitty: As in the Elsword….?

Light: …OFC IT IS YOU STUPID NOOB DX

Blade: Magic Knight is the hardest job change to get :I

Pika: I wanna make an Elboy :D

**2 minutes Later, in Ruben~ (Everyone logs out and makes their new character)**

Void (This be Light): …Where are you guys?

Shelf (This be Pika): What are you talking about? I'm here :D

Void: …What's with the name?

Shelf: I like shelves D:

L4z3r: (Blade in disguise): Hi :I

Void: Are you going to be a CEL, Blade?

L4z3r: Yeah. My name suits it :D

Kitty53 (You can just tell who this is….): WHY IS ELSWORD SO HARD TO ATTACK WITH?!

Shelf: WHY ARE YOU AN ELBOY? D:

Kitty53: Blade dared me to, remember?

Void: When was that…?

L4z3r: I don't remember what I said then…

Shelf: …I JUST REALISED THAT BOB WASN'T HERE D:

Kitty53: But you have a new friend….-points at sword-

Shelf: …WHERE IS HE?! ;-;

Void: -face palm- You're holding him…

Shelf: -looks at left hand- What are you talking about, there's nothing there qwq

L4z3r: IN YOUR RIGHT HAND!

Shelf: -looks at right hand- Oh, hello there :D

L4z3r, Void and Kitty53: FINALLY!

Shelf: I SHALL NAME THEE -

Kitty53: JUST START ALREADY!

**5 minutes later, in Elder**

Kitty53: WHY ELSWORD BE SO HARD TO USE D:

L4z3r: Kitty, shut up. Elsword is easy to use…

Kitty53: THAT'S CUZ YOU ALREADY HAVE AN ELSWORD D:

Shelf: FOR THE SHELVES :D

Void: I have forgotten all my Aisha combos =_= (used to have a High Magician)

Kitty53: Why was I dared to make a male character…?

Void: Cuz, you need to know that not all female characters rule, guy characters in this game be OP unless you know how to use them properly :I

L4z3r: Where did that come from…? o-o

Void: I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA DX

Shelf: Blade….

L4z3r: What?

Shelf: I wanna make a Sword Knight now….

L4z3r: But your name says otherwise….

Shelf: …WHY DID I HAVE TO USE SHELFKNIGHT AS A NAME ;-;

Void: I want a mini bat slave =w=

Kitty53: You mean…like Angkor?

Void: Yesh, but his/her name shall be different

Kitty53: To….?

Void: um….Name is TBD

Kitty53: TBD…..?

L4z3r: TO BE DECIDED

Shelf: What kind of name is that? It should be something like Bob or Gary D:

Void: It's not a name….It means I haven't thought of one….

**5 minutes later, all but Kitty53 be level 20~**

Kitty53: HOW DO YOU GUYS LEVEL UP SO FAST D:

Void: Cuz…

Shelf: We be…

L4z3r: Awesome owo

Void: Wait, I wanna name my new witch pet from the mail –goes to inventory and names pet "HelloCandy"-

L4z3r: BEST NAME EVA!

Hello: …I GRADUATED FROM HOGWARTS :I

Void: OMG! PETS CAN HAVE DEGREES? :O

Hello: Maybe they do, maybe they don't .w.

Kitty53: Why are all of your pets be weird…?

Void: -covers Hello's ears- Don't say that! She can hear you DX

L4z3r: -punches Kitty53 in the face-

Kitty53: OWWWWWWW D:

Shelf: LET'S GO! TO NARNIA :D

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

The 3 of them (excluding Kitty53) continued completing their job changes, but little did they know, particular people were watching their every move…

?: MUAHAHAHAHA! This is the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on them while they are still base characters :D

#1: What happens if they get their job change…?

?: If that happens, then we're screwed :D

#2: I just realised, why do you keep smiling…?

?: IDK :D MY JAR IS STUCK...

#3: WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING ;-;

#1 and 2: You 2 are the only ones shouting….

?: Now in order for this to work, #1 and 2 needs to take out them 3 over there –points at L4zer, Void and Shelf- and #3 shall come with me to defeat Kitty :D

#1 and 2: This better be worth it… -disappears near where the 3 be-

#3: WHY DO I HAVE TO COME WITH YOU D:

?: Cuz knowing Kitty, she will be hard to defeat

#3: BUT SHE'S A NOOB!

?: I DON'T CARE! WE STILL NEED TO DEFEAT HER :D

#3: Why make #1 and 2 defeat them 3? The numbers are odd…

?: Cuz…they do :D and you're the only one that can defeat Kitty with your awesomeness :D

#3: What if she gets saved by them again?

?: NOT THIS TIME :D #1 and 2 shall defeat their squads so Kitty has no chance of getting rescued again :D

#3: I hope you're right….

**Me: Cliff hanger~! :D**

**Everyone but me: awwwwwww! It was getting exciting D:**

**Me: Well, I felt like it :I**

**Pika: NOW WE SHALL NEVER KNOW WHO GETS TO KILL KITTY ;-;**

**Kitty: O-O**

**Me: You will, in the next chapter :D**

**Blade: Is your jaw stuck as well, Mistress o-o**

**Me: No…What are you talking about…?**

**Coatman: I wonder who those shady characters were…?**

**Me: It be for the reviewers to find out~!**

**Blade: You mean that they get to guess who they are?**

**Me: Yesh, and they shall get something special as a reward :D**

**Everyone but me: WHAT IS IT~?**

**Me: I'M NOT TELLING YOU QWQ It will ruin it…**

**Pika: Is it…pie? :D**

**Me: No…**

**Jeli: Is it Angkor's sandwiches?**

**Angkor: NOW YOU LIKE MY SANDWICHES WOMAN D:**

**Jeli: There was nothing else to eat…**

**Kitty: Does it involve getting me hurt/tortured in some way?**

**Me: Maybe~!**

**Kitty: O-O**

**Me: If you people want to guess who be the mystery people, then please leave a review of who you think it be and then I shall happily say who be the winner :D**

**Pika: What if no-one gets who they are :O**

**Me: Then they shall remain as the shady characters they are .w.**

**Blade: Give them a clue :I**

**Me: Fine, #3 has many manly things and he's better than everyone (Comment by #3), #2 is loyal to "she", #1 kinda rages a lot when Kitty be annoying and ? is um…pathetic…**

**Kitty: …I find that hard to believe**

**Me: Kitty –puts hand on shoulder- This is why you will never get any more friends on Skype…**

**Kitty: O^O**

**Blade: KITTY!**

**Kitty: what is it now =.=''  
Blade: GET MORE FRIENDS SO THAT YOU CAN'T ANNOY US ANYMORE D:**

**Kitty: B-but I don't wanna D:**

**Pika: NO-ONE CARES! JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YO FOOD D:**

**Kitty: HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS EATING O-O**

**Jeli: Kitty, if you want more friends, then stop annoying the nice people and get on with your life with Coatman**

**Kitty: Fine, mummy…WAIT WHAT?**

**Me: Hey Coatman  
Coatman: What is it?**

**Me: Kitty has a fear of something and she wants to get rid of it so she can talk to you better :I**

**Everyone but me, Jeli and Kitty: What's the fear~?**

**Me: It's-**

**Kitty: -places hand over mouth-**

**Blade: -Maelstrom Rage's Kitty- DON'T TOUCH THE MISTRESS D: **

**Everyone but me and Blade: o-o**

**Me: Thank you, Blade! She was being scary QWQ –hugs-**

**Blade: D-don't mention it, Mistress . / / / .**

**Kitty: WHY AM I ACCUSED OF BEING SCARY?**

**Jeli: This is so cute~!**

**Kitty: =.=''**

**Me: -lets go of Blade-**

**Blade: -continues hugging-**

**Me: o-o**

**Replies to Follow Reviewers**

**HelloKitty55443: Pffft! If you had nothing to say, then why did you bother reviewing Kitty o-o**

**JapanLover4ever: ? may or may not be him :3 I'm glad you like the story! It was originally a thing to annoy Kitty every time she pisses me off and then this continued on to how it is now ^^ And I (hopefully) promise I shall chat with you on Elsword if I knew who you were owo**


	20. Random Life Story

**Me: Do I have to...?**

**Blade: I showed you Candy Planet, I want my reward *^***

**Me: Fine...But this is an old draft...that doesn't explain much...**

**Kitty: What's this I see?**

**Jeli: Give the nice people their privacy...-walks away-**

**Pika: Bob, they're scaring me D:**

**Penensio's POV**

I walked into my office in Hamel, where I find MOUNTAINS of paper work on my desk! Gawd, I need a secretary, but I'm so lazy to post an advertisement up… I'm just gonna do arena for a while to teach noobs like Kitty a lesson (Me: I just noticed that there's mostly guys in the story o-o Kitty: Why is there only 3 girls? Jeli: You forgot your own character counts Me: Nah, she's not gonna be in the story) Plus I have to get some answers from Ran for what he did but he's unconscious now and I have to wait :I

-enters 1v1 arena and is versing a LK-

Ah, it seems like yet another person wants to take on my role as the leader of the Red Knights. I admit, I don't really want it but they must defeat me first.

Random LK: o-o why an NPC?

Penensio: Be a man and fight me!

**Meanwhile, in…wherever the hell the Red Knight's guild location is~ (Ace POV)**

Where's Penensio? I have more paper work to give him

Ace: -enters office to see mountains of paper work- Holy mother of god o-o

Blade: um… Where's Penensio? I need to ask him something…

Ace: That's what I was wondering too. He really needs someone to tell us when he goes and does something at times like this…

Blade: -rushes towards microphone on Penensio's desk- Everyone, we need to get Penensio a secretary cuz he's lonely and he needs someone to organise his stuff for him. It's too messy here…

Ace: Yeah, that's totally why he needs one

Blade: -turns off mic- well, can you think of anything better to say :I

Ace: Yes I can, it's just I don't wanna go anywhere near those papers. Who knows what's behind there?

Blade: …I'm gonna go and see if Ran has woken up yet –leaves room-

**Place where Ran is kept in (Blade's POV)**

Ran: Ow. My head hurts…

Blade: -slams hand on desk- JUST ANSWER MY QUESTIONS HONESTLY AND I'LL LET YOU OUT

Light: -appears out of nowhere- Wow, I never knew that slave could be evil too o-o

Blade: I'm only doing this cuz I'm bored :T

Light: I see. Can I watch you lecture Ran?

Ran: o-o I don't feel safe

Blade: I thought that Ran wasn't a human :O

Light: He's the demon king but he's pathetic :I –eats candy-

Ran: JUST ASK THE DAM QUESTIONS ALREADY!

Blade: Didn't you say that questions were for nerds last time?

Ran: IDC anymore I just wanna leave QAQ

Blade: First, tell us do you have a grudge on Pika?

Ran: Yes I do. And the whole reason is cuz he's TOO SMART FOR MY LIKING D:

Light: -throws candy wrappers at Ran- your reasons are lame =x=

Blade: Why did you even become the demon king in the first place?

Ran: Lemme tell you about my life story-

Light: -chucks stuff at Ran- NO-ONE CARES!

Ran: Whoa! Do you have a problem with other people's past? Or is it that your past is the problem?

Light: -disappeared-

Ran and Blade: o-o where did she go?

Blade: -points at a random soldier walking past- Hey, you. Look after this dude for me. I need to do something –runs out after Light-

Where could Mistress be? Now that I think about it, Penensio did tell me that she was the long-lost sister of the prince of Hamel before I met her. What happened during her childhood?

Blade: -finds Light on the rooftop- Mistress!

Light: -turns around with puffy eyes holding Moby-

Blade: Have…Have you been crying?

Light: …-gazes at the sky again-

She's so quiet…This is the first time I've ever witnessed her with tears in her eyes.

Blade: Is this about your past, Mistress?

Light: It's cursed…with horrible memories of what I tried to do to survive

So, it was about her past, but for her to call it cursed? That doesn't make sense…

Blade: What happened during that time Mistress? I promise not to tell a single soul about this.

Light: Blade, why are you always concerned about me? Don't you grow tired of it?

Blade: I'll tell you my answer if you give me yours.

Light: You drive a hard bargain. Ok, I'll tell you –sits down at a random chair-

Blade: -sits down next to Light-

**Hamel, 10 years ago-approximately 4 years old (Light's POV-I'm not good with writing past stories but I'm just gonna wing it!)**

I remember exploring the castle grounds with my younger brother, Pika. It was said that the daughter in the family couldn't be heirs to the throne, like the sexist they are (IDK why but in SOSE whenever we learn a new topic, the men are always valued more than the women DX). My father took actions of this rule by taking me away to Altera, without me saying my goodbyes to anyone, not even my little brother… He told me that I was going to stay there for a few days, but I would now live my life as a Nasod. What are Nasods exactly? Their purpose was to be friends with the humans and it was my job to end the war between the 2 races.

Ancient Nasod: I shall now proceed to transforming the daughter of the King of Hamel, to a Nasod

Light: Is this gonna hurt? And am I gonna talk like you?

Ancient Nasod: Yes and probably

Days turned to months, months turned to years (this phrase is totally necessary in this story) until 5 years has passed and I was in a capsule, in case Altera was in risk. The time has come at last… I pushed a random button on the side of it and it opened. I didn't know where I was. I was lost in an unknown region. When I looked around, all I saw was Nasods picking on the Pongos DX I knew that I was the Queen of Nasods, but I had to do something about this mutiny. When I defeated at least 10 Nasods, I scanned one of them and saw that they were corrupted (yesh, scanning objects be possible xD) Who would do this?

Pongo: Thank you, pong. You saved the children from becoming orphans, pong.

Light: I just did what people do when other people are disobeying their orders…

I explored the country for at least 2 hours straight, my feet were hurting so I got Moby and Remy to carry me (It's Eve's sitting position but Remy and Moby is moving) until when I reached a familiar place.

Remy: Mistress, this is the core of Altera

I entered it and killed the corrupt Nasods that was in my sight. I reached the last room, to see a boy with Pikachu like hair. He was familiar yet I didn't know him. I looked up to see who he was fighting, the Nasod King. That guy was a creation that the Ancient Nasod told me about, he would look after the nation until I returned. But it seemed that he was behind all of the corrupt Nasods being created and someone has tampered with the codes that I originally programed for him to do.

I looked over at the boy again, he was carrying a cannon and was using these bombs to destroy the el crystal capsules. I decided that I should help him, since he was nearly dead and was about half way through killing the Nasod King. All the capsules were demolished and the King's power core appeared.

Pika: Who are you?

Light: Ask questions later, we need to terminate the Nasod King's rule –Awakening III, el crystal spectrum: thousand star-

Nasod King: Well, if it isn't the former Queen of Nasods. How pleasant to see you.

Light: Be quiet. I know what you did. It's time to put an end to your reign.

The power core had only 1 layer of life left, but I didn't have any more mana left.

Pika: -dread chase-

Nasod King: -explodes-

Light: …didn't expect him to explode

He gave me a confused look until we exited the core of Altera.

Pika: I swear you look familiar…

Light: I was thinking the same thing as you

Pika: Are you…Santa?

Light: ...Who's Santa?

Pika: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HIM? :O

Light: Well, I've been sleeping for 5 years, how could I have known about this guy

Pika: Tell me your name.

Light: …I'm the Queen of Nasods but I prefer to be called Light. Bow down to me.

Pika: OMG I KNOW YOU –points at Light- YOU'RE MY SIS!

Light: Keep your end of the bargain already…x

Pika: My name is Pika. I'm here to look for my cannon, Bob :D

Light: Isn't that cannon Bob?

Pika: Nah, he's a destroyer. I borrowed it~

Light: I see…

Pika: Lemme take you to my father, he's been worried about you since you ran away from home

What is he talking about? I didn't ran away from home…Wait, did I? I'm not sure if what he's saying is true or not…

**At Palace, in the throne room (it's the same as any other throne room, except it has people in it :T)**

King: Light! How good to see you again –hugs Light-

Light: pffft! –pushes King away- Someone gimme candy

Random Soldier: -gives Light candy-

King: I can't believe you, you ran away from home 5 years ago then you suddenly want to come back

Pika: Actually, I brought her back here… I was looking for Bob D:

King: Is that why you stole my most prized destroyer from my chambers?

Pika: I didn't take it. I borrowed it.

Light: I don't remember anything… All I remember is you taking me to Altera…

King: What nonsense are you talking about? –sweats a bit-

Pika: Father, why are you sweating?

King: It's just too sunny in here. The sun is going in my eyes –takes out sunglasses- much better

Light: …

Pika: Imma go find Bob…-exits room-

King: You listen to me, Light. I want you to return back to Altera where you belong

Light: But I have no purpose in actually being there. I already defeated the Nasod King.

King: What?! How could he be defeated so easily? –murmurs to himself- Even with those new codes I put in the system.

Light: So it was you who changed the program.

King: …Fine, you got me. But that was the only way that I could make you stay in Altera.

Light: Why Altera? Why not Velder?

Ace: -appears behind throne- cuz we have yet to make an alliance with Altera

Light: … I see. But why do I have to go?

King: because, you are my daughter and it is against the law to make my son stay in Altera. It was destined for you to be the Queen of Nasods

Light: -disappeared-

King and Ace: Where did she go? o-o

**Outside in the Garden**

Curse my fate! I hate this! –holds Remy- Why did mother have to die early? She could've stopped this from happening to me, me being a Nasod.

Pika: -appears behind Light- hi… Yeah, I found Bob at Residential Area 3

Light: ...Where did you come from? o-o

Pika: I was listening in on you and father's conversation. So, you didn't abandon me…?

Light: -points at Pika- EAVES DROP! When I was human, I think I 'cared' for you

Pika: I thought that Nasods didn't have emotions. I see that that part is a lie

Light: Nah, we Nasods are just pretending to have emotions :T

Pika: Then why are you holding your droid?

Light: …I was checking up on it, look there's a screw loose

Pika: suuuuuuuuuure there is~ anyways, wanna join this new guild that I just made? It's called KazokuGetsu

Light: why?

Pika: I wanna teach you how to feel emotions again, like when you were human and also cuz I wanna know how sis was like before she became a Nasod.

Light: Seems legit…

Pika: Plus I wanna show you to people I know :D Like Bob here –takes out Bob-

**Present Time~ (Blade POV)**

Is that what Mistress had to face? Gawd, I really wish that I can kill the King of Hamel but I can't. I don't wanna get in trouble from Penensio when he comes back from wherever he went to…Plus the King of Hamel is gonna die anyways being old then Pika will look after the kingdom.

Light: That's my story…

Blade: Seems legit since you just showed me a hologram of your memories instead of actually telling me…

Light: It counts for something doesn't it? Now tell me your reason.

Blade: -hugs Light- …I'm always concerned about you because you were the first person to accept me after the many years of being a rookie in the Red Knights and also cuz I wanna protect you from anything that makes you sad

Light: But I'm not sad. There was something in my eye

Pika: -appears out of nowhere like a boss- suuuuuuuuuure…

Light: -falls off chair- OMG STOP DOING THAT!

Pika: Doing what?

Blade: Coming out of nowhere in the middle of a conversation…

Light: So, you heard everything…?

Pika: Yep, like a boss. With Bob~ :D

Random Soldier from before: -appears- Hey Blade, that guy you told me to look after for you fell asleep…

Blade: You come here to tell me that?! Put him back in his cell obviously!

Light: … I feel like my past has been exposed to the world =x=

Jeli: -appears with Angkor- Not entirely…

Ace and Penensio: -claps- Oh Gawd. That was so sad D: (no sarcasm intended)

Kitty: I don't get how that's sad…

Reckless: -chucks a whale at Kitty- HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!

Light: I stand corrected :|

**Pika: I still remember the days where Bob was uncontrollable...**

**Me: I also remember the times where you always wanted to test combos on me :I**

**Pika: It was all for the lolz**

**Reckless: -throws another whale at Kitty- I will continue throwing whales at you until you understand the concept of a sad past time D:**

**Kitty: But I didn't do anything O-O**

**Angkor: Holograms are awesome :3**

**Blade: Especially if you were the one watching it**

**Ran: Her past doesn't compare to mine...**

**Blade: -kicks Ran out- Don't insult my Mistress D:**

**Me: Writing sad stories be hard o-o**

**Old chapter I wanted to post after they captured Ran and took him to the Red Knight's headquarters, but it wasn't how I wanted it to turn out... To all the people who have guessed who be the shady people in the previous chapter, the people who guess first shall be the winners (if Kitty guesses, I shall make the next person win owo) Good day to you all :I**

**Replying to Reviewers**

**HelloKitty55443: Pfffft! Saying that doesn't mean you shall get another one shot from me ever again, Kitty T^T **


End file.
